Lis le résumé
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Ca fais des heures que j'essaye de faire un résumé, et j'y arrive pas. Je peut juste vous dire que ce sera sur le couple Tsurugi x Midori. Et qu'il y aura un peut de Tenma x Aoi et Shindou x Akane Noté T par prudence
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Ces ma première fanfiction sur Inazuma eleven, et j'espère qu'elle vous plairas. ^^

Les personnages appartienne à Level-5 (Nan, sens blague. On savait pas. Oui, je sais gomenasai. Mais je suis obligé. Tu sais que se que tu viens de mettre est encore plus inutile que de dire que les personnages ne t'appartienne pas. Oui bon bas c'est bon maintenant. Vous embêtez tout le monde avec vos bêtises. Ouais, enfin le peut de personne qui lise t'es histoire. Bon ça suffi, vous arrêtez maintenant.)

Bon, pour vous mettre dans le contexte ils sont maintenant tous aux lycée. Je vais donc d'écrire leur uniforme.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Pull noir coll V manche longue, chemise blanche ouverte de deux ou trois boutons en haut et dépasse du pull vers le bas, pantalon smoking gris, chaussure noir.

Seto Midori : Gilet noir fermé coll V, chemise blanche ouverte de deux ou trois bouton en haut et retroussé dans sa jupe, jupe grise longue mit mollet, chaussette mit cuisse noir ( Bon on vois pas normalement, mais c'est juste pour que vous sachiez), botte haute marron à lassé.

Sorano Aoi : Gilet noir fermé, chemise, cravate rouge, jupe grise mit cuisse, chaussette haute blanche, mocassin noir, même coupe que dans inazuma galaxy (préfère préciser).

Yamana Akane : Veste bleus marine, chemise, cravate jaune, jupe grise aux genoux, collant noir, mocassin noir.

Matsukaze Tenma : Gilet noir fermé, chemise, cravate rouge, pantalon smoking gris, basket blanche.

Shinsuke Nishisono : Pull noir, chemise, cravate rouge, pantalon smoking gris, basket blanche.

Kageyama Hikaru: Veste bleus marine, chemise, cravate rouge, pantalon gris, basket blanche.

Kariya Masaki : Pull débardeur noir, chemise, cravate rouge, pantalon gris, basket blanche.

Shindou Takuto : Veste bleus marine, chemise, cravate jaune, pantalon gris, mocassin noir.

Nishiki Ryouma : Pull débardeur noir, chemise retroussé aux coude et ouverte de deux trois bouton, cravate jaune desserré, basket blanche.

Kirino Ranmaru : comme Shindou.

Hamano Kaiji : comme Nishiki, mais avec des mocassin noir.

Hayami Tsurumasa : comme Shindou et Kirino, mais avec ses écouteur vert.

Sangoku Taichi : comme Shindou, mais cravate verte.

Amagi Daichi : comme Sangoku

Kurama Norihito : veste ouverte, chemise aux dessus du pantalon et ouverte de deux trois bouton en haut, cravate verte desserré, mocassin noir.

Kurumada Gouichi : comme Kurama, mais sans cravate et basket blanche.

Et leur maillot de foot ce son les même que dans galaxy. Leur survêtes je vous laisse choisir ^^

Pour les filles leur survêtes sont les même, et comme Midori n'en avait pas, ce sera un sweat blanc, short rouge arrivant aux genoux avec deux bandes blanche sur les cotées, basket blanche, chaussette blanche arrivant à la cheville, et elle aura une queue de cheval haute attaché avec son ruban.

Et bien sur, leurs chaussures d'interieur, son les traditionnels chaussures blanche.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis dyslexique, et je nais personne pour me corriger, ce qui ne pardonne pas mes fautes, mais comme pour mes autres fanfiction je ferais de mon mieux.^^

Bien. Je pense que l'ont peut commencer.

-x-

POV Tsurugi

Je suis allongée, en dessous d'un cerisier en fleur. Le ciel est bleu, et dégagé, avec quelque nuage passant de temps à autre. J'écoute une musique quelconque, je sèche, je ne sais quel coure, et j'admire ce cerisier en fleurs. Ce cerisier qui me rappelle que nous sommes en printemps, et que la rentrée n'étais qu'il y a deux semaine….malheureusement. Mais ce cerisier, qui me rappelle le printemps, me rappelle aussi une phrase, que mon frère ma dit à la fin de ma 3° année de collège. « Si le printemps de ta jeunesse, nais pas arrivé aux collège, elle arriveras aux lycée ».

Bien, que les jambes de mon frère vont mieux, son cerveaux, lui, non. Ca veut rien dire « le printemps de ma jeunesse ».

Dig dong ding dong

Oh ! La cloche sonne. Normalement c'est la fin des coures, et aujourd'hui j'ai club. Si je ne me dépêche pas de retourner en classe pour prendre mes affaires, ils vont me saouler pendant des heures pour être arrivé en retard.

POV normale

Tsurugi arrivas dans sa classe, pris ses affaires, puis repartis. Il marchais dans le couloir, et quelqu'un l'interpellas, accompagner de dix autre personnes.

« Hé ! Mais n'est-ce pas Tsurugi Kyosuke ?! Le fameux délinquant prodige. » son ton narquois pouvais être entendue à des kilomètres.

Ils avaient des cravates verte, ce qui laissé entendre qu'ils étaient en terminal. Mais bon, pour Tsurugi, ça aurait pue être des hommes d'une trentaine d'année, armée jusqu'aux dents, ça aurait étais pareille.

« Ouai. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Un autographe ? » tout-en disant ces mots , une aura noir c'était dessiné derrière lui, il leurs fit un sourire narquois, et un regard de provocation.

Le regard, que Tsurugi leurs avez lancée, en avait effrayé plus d'un. Celui qui l'avait provoqué, fut agacé du regard qu'il leurs avez adressé. A eue terminal, qui selon eue, un misérable seconde, leurs devait respect, et obligeance, peut importe ce qu'il disait. Le délinquant sortit un couteau de sa poche, et se précipitas vers Kyosuke, bientôt suivie du reste de la bande de délinquant.

DANS LE STADE DE FOOT

« Hé bien ! Tsurugi est encore en retard. » Ronchonnas Aoi, tout-en gribouillant, sur la fiche des absents, et retardataires.

« Voyons Sorano-san. Le jour ou Tsurugi-kun souriras, ne sècheras pas les coures, et seras aimable. Seras peut-être le jour ou il arriveras à l'heure. » ce moquas Kariya, en s'étirant.

« C'est hilarant, Masaki. » répondit Midori d'un ton calme, en déposant la glacière ou reposais les gourdes, sur le banc.

Midori posa ses mains, sur ses hanches, puis mit une main sur sa poitrine. Et prononça d'un aire fière « Bien ! Moi, senpai, et manageur dévoué ! Vais partir à la recherche de mon kohai disparue. »

Aoi, et Akane la regardais partir, pendant que les garçons continuaient de s'échauffer, sens prêter attention, à la scène qui ce déroulais sous leurs yeux.

Akane lui faisait signe de la main, avec son sourire de signature, et Aoi ne pouvais que soupirer, de voir son senpai aussi immature, courant vers la sortie pour chercher son kohai, comme elle le surnommait.

DANS LES COULOIRS DU LYCEE

Midori avançais dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle vue Tsurugi. Elle sourit, et quand elle allait l'appeler, sur son ton joyeux, comme à son habitude. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant.

« TSURUGI KYOSUKE » c'était dit sur un ton de colère, mais l'inquiétude dans sa voix pouvais ce sentir.

POV Tsurugi

C'est quoi ? Cette furie, qui m'approche à grand pas.

Oh ! C'est Seto-senpai.

Ils étaient, obligeaient de m'envoyer cette furie, pour me chercher. C'est quand même pas la mort d'arriver en retard. Si ?

« Hé ! Senpai. Pas la peine de crié. Puis, tu n'étais pas obligeais, de venir me chercher. C'est pas la m... »

* clack *

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Elle vient de me giflée la ?

Elle attrapas mon bras droit.

« C'est quoi CA ? Tsurugi. » Elle me regardais dans les yeux, et en gardant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur mon bras, elle pointait du doigt, la blessure, que m'avait fais, le couteaux, d'un des délinquant.

« Ca ? T'inquiète pas, pour si peux. C'est juste une coupure. »

« Tu saigne. Abrutie ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » elle commença à me traîner vers l'infirmerie.

« Mais, ce nais qu'une petite coupure. Et, ce serais dommage d'arriver en retard. » je dit la deuxième phrase, sur un ton plus léger.

« Alors, déjà. Cette blessure, nais pas une petite coupure. Je te rappelle qu'elle fait la moitié de ton bras ! Et, elle saigne ! Je suis une tanche en SVT, mais je suis presque sur, que ça peut s'infecter »

POV Midori

Nan. Mais, je vous jures. Il à eu le score maximale aux teste, pour rentré dans ce lycée. Teste, au passage, que moi j'ai passée de justesse.

Mais, il n'en reste pas mon un véritable idiot, si ça concerne sa petite fierté personnelle.

Ah ! Enfin on y est.

J'ouvre la porte « Mochi, mochi ! » Oh ! Il n'y a personne. Bien, tempi. Je rentre quand même.

« Tiens ! T'as qu'a t'asseoir sur l'un des lit, pendant que je cherche de quoi te soigner. »

« Mais, Seto-senpai. Ce serait pas mieux, d'attendre l'infir…. »

« Chut » Je le coupais nette, plaçant un doigt, sur sa bouche. Et il continua, de me regarder avec son aire blasé. Ce gars a t-il au moins des expressions ?

POV normale

Tsurugi, ce dirigea vers le lit du fond, prés de la fenêtre, puis ouvrir c-elle ci avant de s'asseoir, sur le lit, enlevant son pull, et, sa chemise. Puis son regard ce perdie, vers le ciel qui commençais, à prendre des tintes orangé.

Midori, venait de trouver, ce dont elle avait besoin, pour le soigner. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret devant Tsurugi. Et commença, à le soigner.

« Alors ? Ils étaient combien? » son ton étais calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? »

« Aller, Tsurugi. Je nais pas ton intelligence, mais je sais reconnaître une blessure, de bagarre. Faite par un couteaux, de poche qui plus ait. »

Il souprira « Ils étaient onze. »

« Et, tu les as tous battue? »

« Oui. » dit-il avec indifférence.

Elle rigola bruyamment « Champion! » elle le poussa un peux, en disant c'est mots.

« Ca ne devrait pas t'étonner. Sachant que je suis le seul du club, à avoir réussie, à te battre au bras de fer. Même Amagi-senpai n'as pas réussie à te battre. »

« Oui, c'est vrais. » dit-elle en ricanant et, bandant sa plaie.

POV Tsurugi

Il eut un long silence. Puis je vit que Seto, voulait me dire quelle-que chose. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Je t'envie, Tsurugi » bien qu'elle est utilisé le mots envie, le ton de sa voix étais plein de tendresse, et, lorsqu'elle relevas la tête pour me regarder, dans les yeux, son regard, et son sourire…

Je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi doux. La fenêtre ouverte, laissas entrer un léger courant d'air, qui amenais des fleurs de cerisier, et faisais voler ses cheveux attaché, dans son rubans fétiche.

Mon coeur ce mit a battre. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que mon coeur c'était mit à battre devant elle. Je sentais mon sang monté. Mais je sus resté calme, et insipide.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de m'envier. Les gens m'évitent, alors que toi il t'accueille à bras ouvert. »

« Et bien… tu sais…. Tu mets supérieur, aussi bien en intelligence, qu'en force. Et tu dit que les gens t'évitent, mais tu ne sais pas se que certaine filles feraient pour être à t'es côté, ou juste te parler. » Elle dit la dernière phrase en ricanant, et finissait de bander mon bras. Et comme pour la phrases d'avant on ne dirait vraiment pas, qu'elle me jalouse.

« Hé ! Seto-senpai. T'es sur, que tu m'envis. Car le ton de ta voix, et ton expression, me dise tout autre chose. »

« Hé, bien… pour tout te dire… je n'en suis pas vraiment sur. Je ressent juste, quelque chose au niveaux de la poitrine, quand je te vois. » elle plaça ses mains au milieux de sa poitrine.

POV normale

A cette phrase Tsurugi écarquilla les yeux. Il se repris vite, et commença à ce rhabiller, malgré le fait que, sa chemise, et son pull, soit déchiré aux niveaux du bras droit.

Ils commençais à partir, mais Tsurugi arrêtas Midori.

« Attend, Seto-senpai » il pris une pétale de cerisier qui c'était posée sur la tête de son senpai.

POV Midori

Lorsque je relavais la tête, pour le remercier, nos visages n'étais qu'as un pousse, l'un de l'autre.

Ses yeux dans les miens, me donne à la fois des frissons, et des bouffées de chaleur, son regard, et tellement perçant qu'il en fait battre mon coeur. Enfin…je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il bas si fort. Je pense rougir, ma vue devient brumeuse…je...je…

« Bon, allons-y. Les autres vont ce posée des questions ou ce faire des films » il détourna vite le regard, et marcha vers la porte.

« At…attend moi »

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. Mon...mon coeur battait si vite.

POV Tsurugi

Je commence peut être à comprendre, ce que voulait dire mon frère.

-x-

Ce seras tout pour cette fois.

Merci d'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^

Et encore désolé pour l'orthographe

Et désolé pour les moment clichés d'amour ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut.^^

Les personnages appartienne à Level-5. Sauf un petit OC

Je remercie Yumeko's dreams, pour sa proposition. Mais, pour ce travail, je voudrais quelqu'un de mon entourage. (J'espère que tu comprends, et que tu n'es pas faché. Mais sache, que je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir pensée à m'aider.)

Bien ! Voilà la suite.

-x-

POV normale

DANS LA SALLE DU CLUB

Il ne restait plus que les trois manageurs. Déjà changée, dans leurs uniformes scolaires, attendant que les garçons finisse de ce changer, pour partir.

Elles discutaient. Puis quelqu'un viens toqué à la porte.

« J'y vais. » Akane se dirigeas vers la porte, l'ouvrir, et vis une fille, du même âge qu'elle, les joues rouge, avec dans les mains, ce qui semblait être une lettre d'amour.

« A… ano. Pourriez vous donnez cette lettre à Shindou-san. » La jeune fille poussa sa lettre, dans les mains de Akane, et s'enfuie.

Akane ferma la porte, et se dirigea vers ses deux amies.

« Alors ! Tu vas la donner ? La lettre. » dit Midori, d'une voix calme.

« Cela me fais un peux peur. Mais, oui je vais la donner. » sa voix, et ses yeux étais pleins de fierté, lorsqu'elle dit la dernière phrases.

« C'est bien ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

« Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. C'est normal de lui donner. Non? » Aoi dit, étonné des mots, qu'avez emploiyé son senpai.

« Avant, elle aurait réduit la lettre en cendre, sous les yeux de celle qui la écris. Et aurait tout fait pour que la fille ne s'approche, plus jamais de Takuto. »

« C'est super Akane-san. Continue comme-ça ! »

« Mmmmh…. Et à par nous ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un, qui sais que Akane-san a des sentiments pour Shindou-senpai. »

« Mmh ! Oui ! Il y a Ranmaru, et ses anciennes victimes. »

« _Evite de dire ça sur un ton enjoué. »_

Les garçons sortir du vestiaire. Et Akane en profita, pour se diriger vers Shindou, lui donner la lettre, en précisant bien que c'était une lettre d'amour, puis finir par le regarder avec son sourire de marque. On pouvais voir Kirino, et Midori pleuré à cette action, si honnête de la part de leur amie, habituellement si protectrice avec celui qu'elle aime.

« QUOI ? Encore? Pourquoi j'en reçois jamais moi ? » se plaignait Hamano.

« Parce-que t'ai moche. » se moquas Midori.

« Parce-que MAdame se trouve belle peut-être ? » Hamano avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait Midori de haut.

« Alors déjà. Moi, je ne me suis pas plein, de ne pas recevoir de lettre d'amour. Et, si j'étais belle. Bas ça se serait. » elle haussas les épaules à sa dernière phrase.

Ils continuaient de se regarder, chacun avec un aire supérieure. Et la plus part de leur amis ne pouvais que soupirer, aux peux de maturité qu'avaient leur camarades.

« Bien ! Mes chère amis, revenons aux choses importante. Comm... »

« A quoi, ressemblait la fille, qui à donné la lettre. » Nishiki coupa nette Hayami.

« Non, voyons ! Je pensais à des choses plus importante. Comm... »

« Nan. Moi ça m'intéresse. Alors ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ? » cette fois Hayami ce fit couper par Kurama. Le garçon avez bien compris, que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister à parler de chose sérieuse.

« Elle avait l'âge de Midori-san, et Akane-san. Et puis elle était plutôt mignonne. » Aoi dit d'une façon enjouée.

« Oooooooh » dises t-ils en même temps.

« Alors ? Vous allez accepter ? Shindou-senpai. » Kariya demanda, les bras croisées derrière la tête.

« Eh bien… Je vais la remercier, pour ses sentiment. Et lui dire d'une façon polie, que je ne sortirait pas avec elle. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? Aoi, à pourtant dit qu'elle était mignonne ? » Kuramada questionnait.

« Mais, je nais aucun sentiment pour elle. »

« Oh ! Excusés nous monsieur. Monsieur, et un romantique. Qui reçois une lettre d'amour par jour. Et qui se fiche donc, des sentiments d'une fille. Mignonne qui plus est. » Hamano dit les première phrase d'une voix snobe, puis les dernière plus rapidement, et sur un ton un peux énervé.

« Tu sais, le physique, ce n'est pas tout Hamano-san. » dit calmement Kirino.

« Mais, bien sur, que si. Tu n'y connais rien Kirino-kun. Et vue qu'on en viens aux physique. Moi, mon type de fille, se serait, une fille avec la peaux bronzé, cheveux mit long attaché, plus petite que moi, fine, mais avec des formes. »

« Eh bien ! Aux moins c'est précis. Moi, du moment qu'elle est jolie ça me va » dit nonchalamment Kurama.

Kariya regarda Tenma espièglement, et dit à voix haute « Hé toi ? Tenma-kun une préférence ? Mmmh….par exemple les yeux bleus, cheveux cour….Ce genre de chose quoi. »

Tenma rougis fortement, et avais du mal à parler. Mais réussi à dégager « M...mm...moi ? P...pp...pas particulièrement. Je nais pas de type préféré. »

« Moi, je veux juste une fille mignonne, qui sois plus petite que moi »

« Qu'elle sois plus petite que toi, est déjà trop demandé Shinsuke-kun. » se moqua Kariya.

« C'est méchant Kariya-san » pleurniché Shinsuke.

« Sinon ! Le gars au fond de la salle, qui ne parle pas, est qui n'a aucune réaction, depuis le début de la conversation. Tu dois, bien avoir une préférence, chez les filles. Ou peut-être une préférence pour UNE fille. »

Tous regardait Tsurugi, et dire en coeur « ouuuuh » avant, qu'il ne leur lance un regard, qui leur glaça le sang.

POV Midori

Bizarrement, je suis aussi, assez curieuse de savoir qu'elle genre de fille l'intéresse. Mais bon, je suis sur, que c'est juste parce que je suis de nature curieuse…. Je crois….

« En quoi, savoir mon type de fille, vas changer quelque chose? » Evidemment ! Te soutirer des informations n'aller pas être aussi simple.

« Ca nous permettras de mieux te connaître. Donc de mieux s'entendre »

« Je vois toujo…. »

« Donc de gagner plus facilement des matchs de foot »

« Cheveux long, ensemble harmonieux et féminin. » Oh ! Bien joué Kariya. Mais tu me déçois Tsurugi. Et en plus d'en se que tu as dit, je nais que les cheveux long….Non, mais, attend je m'en fou que j'ai pas se qu'il veut. Puis féminin c'est souvent rapporté aux couleurs naturel au niveaux des cheveux. Avec mes cheveux, la couleur à beau être naturel, on dirait une vrais coloration…. Mais ça aussi je m'en fou. Il faut que j'arrête de pensée à se genre de chose.

POV Tsurugi

Bien, maintenant que nous nous connaîçons mieux, nous gagnerons plus de match. Mais, est-ce que Midori vas bien ? Elle à l'aire gênée, et est plutôt rouge…. Elle est mignonne…. WOW ! Mais c'est pas ça que je devrais en conclure. Réfléchie plutôt, à pourquoi ? Elle se sentirait gênée. Mmmmmh…. Mais, oui ! Ont parle de fille, devant des filles ça doit être gênant pour elles.

(La triste réalité)

POV Akane

Shin-sama est tellement beaux 3

POV Aoi

Donc Tenma n'as pas de préférence en matière de fille….Et je suis sensée faire comment pour le dragué ?

POV Midori

Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose…. Je crois que j'ai plus de shampoing.

POV normale

Tsurugi allait partir, quand Hamano lui sauta dessus, et dit « Nan ! Ne part pas tout de suite. On parle que de foot d'habitude. Pour une fois qu'on parle d'autre chose. » Il lâcha Tsurugi, et leva un doigt « Je sais ! Maintenant ont décide, qui est la plus belle fille de tout le lycée ! Même si on sais tous qui sait ».

« Ah bon ! Et qui est-cette fameuse fille Hamano-san » Sangoku croisa les bras.

« Oui. Hamano-kun éclaire nous de ta lumière » se moqua Kariya

« Mais ! Vous savez pas de qui je parle ? »

« Bas sinon, ont te demanderaient pas, Patate. Bien que tu dois sûrement parler de Akemi-chan. Non ? » dit Kurama

« Mmh ? Vous parlez d'Akemi-san ? » demanda Midori

« Tu la connais ? » questionna Kirino

« Oui, elle est dans ma classe. »

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas » Hamano dit d'un ton enjoué.

« Eh bien… c'est l'idéal féminin, quoi. » son ton semblait morose à la fin.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ? » demanda Kirino.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais….c'est plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose en elle qui me fait peur. »

« Oh ! La grande Seto Midori qui à peur de quelqu'un. »

« Ferme la, Nishiki ! » dit-elle en tirant la queue de cheval du jeune homme.

Aoi tapa dans ses mains, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Puis déclara qu'il ce faisait tard, et qu'il serait temps de partir. Ils éteignit les lumières, fermair les portes, puis partir.

LE LENDEMAIN AUX CASIER

Tsurugi ouvris son casier et, il en tombas une lettre. Tsurugi la ramassa. C'était une lettre rose pale, avec un doux parfum. Mais pour Tsurugi le parfum étais horrible et lui donné des nausés. Kageyama remarqua que Tsurugi avait reçue une lettre d'amour. Et lui posa donc les questions traditionnelles sur un aire enjoué. Mais Tsurugi lui répond sèchement de se taire, mit la lettre dans sa poche. Et marcha vers sa classe, avec Kageyama qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir, après s'être fait rembarrer.

HEURE DU DEJEUNE

Tsurugi était seule, adossé à son arbre fétiche, mangeant son bento. Bientôt, il se rappela de la lettre dans sa poche. Il la sortit, et se mit à la lire.

« S'il te plaît, viens après les coures sur le toit de l'école »

« _Et autant, de papier gaché, pour une si petite phrase. Et sens oublier_ _l'immonde odeur de_ _ce parfum répugnant. »_ c'était ses seule pensées, lorsqu'il lue la lettre. Mais il décida qu'il irait quand même la voir.

A LA FIN DES COURES SUR LE TOIT

POV Tsurugi

Une fois arrivé sur le toit, j'aperçus une fille, avec de long cheveux noir, des yeux couleurs lilas, avait une cravate jaune, elle semblait plutôt jolie, et féminine. Je m'approchait d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Je te remercie d'être venue. » Elle avait un sourire doux, mais j'en avait déjà vue des plus beaux.

« De rien. Mais le parfum sur la lettr…. »

« C'est de la rose. Ca te plais ? » elle dit enjoué

« Non »

« Ah…. »

« Tu t'appelle comment ? »

« Je m'appelle Akemi Airi. »

Et avec un nom et un prénom pareille t'as pas les chevilles qui enfle.

Son nom me dit quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de où je l'ai entendue.

« Ok. Et tu m'as fais venir pourquoi ? » je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as fais venir. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher.

« Eh bien… tu vois… je... »

POV Midori

Tsurugi à perdu ses clé. Il a de la chance que ce sois moi qui l'ai est trouvé. On ne sais jamais quelle taré aurré pue l'ai trouver. On m'a dit que Tsurugi était sur le toit. Ce qui est bizarre car d'habitude il serait plutôt à son arbre fétiche. Mais bon. Il a le droit de changer de temps en temps. Ah ! Enfin. La porte qui mène sur le toit. J'ai crue ne jamais y arriver.

POV normale

« Donc…enfaite... »

Elle faisait tourner ses pousses lorsqu'elle disait ces mots. Tsurugi commençais à en avoir marre. Et quant il allait lui parler, pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, et tournair leurs regard en direction du bruit. Ils virent Midori en sortir, et elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'atmosphère. Elle se précipita donc vers Tsurugi, pour lui rendre ses clé et lui expliquer sa situation. Mais après quelque temps elle se rendis enfin conte de la situation. Et vis sa camarade de classe aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« _Une...une déclaration ? »_

Midori s'excusa rapidement et pris la fuite.

« Bon alors ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« J'avais….j'avais vue juste. » elle dit, toujours rouge, mais sur un ton joyeux. Tsurugi commençais à se posée des questions sur sa réelle venue. Elle se rapprocha encore plus près de Tsurugi, lui pris les mains. La rougeur sur ses joues toujours présente.

« Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. N'est-ce pas ? »

Tsurugi se posée de plus en plus de question. « T'aider à quoi ? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec Seto-san n'est-ce pas ?

« Ou...oui » Tsurugi commençait à bégailler du fait de l'incompréhension.

« Alors tu peux m'aider ? »

« Mais de quoi ? » l'énervement, et l'incompréhension ce faisaient clairement entendre dans sa voix.

Elle lui lâcha les mains recula d'un pas, avant de dire « Eh bien… tu vois, j'aimerai être plus proche de Seto-san. »

« Ah ! Tu voulais juste être son amie. »

« Ou...oui. Enfin non. Je l'aime. »

« D'amitié ? »

« No...non. D'amour »

Il eu un moment de silence.

« Je ne t'aiderai pas. » sa voix était grave.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais rien que la possibilité que quelqu'un sorte avec elle, ou juste l'aime me répugne. » son regard était sombre, et il la regardait comme si il allait la tué.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu l'aime ? »

A ces mots Tsurugi se calma. Et commença à partir.

« Eh bien. Tsurugi-kun. La guerre est déclaré, et tu verra je gagnerai. »

Tsurugi ne fit pas attention aux dernière parole d'Akemi. Et continua sa route, les joues légèrement rouge, en réfléchissent aux parole qu'il avait entendue plutôt.

CHEMIN VERS LA MAISON DE MIDORI

POV Midori

AAAAAAAAH ! Quel imbécile je fais. Je nais même pas vue que Akemi-san faisait sa déclaration. J'irais m'excuser auprès d'elle demain. Et avant j'irais demander la réponse que Tsurugi lui à donnée, pour évité de faire une bourde. Et….aussi parce que ça m'inquiète un peut, un tout petit peut.

-x-

Et voila c'est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Merci d'avoir lue jusque la, et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'ortographe.

Petite anecdote ^^

Au début je voulais faire d'Akemi la rivale de Midori, mais en me faisant des délires toute seule dans ma tête, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant que ce sois celui ou celle (du coup je sais pas le qu'elle utiliser) de Tsurugi.

A la prochaine.

Akemi : beauté éclatante, intelligente et belle, ou belle aube

Airi : raison de l'amour

nom, prénom trouvé sur wikipédia avec leur traduction.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour (oui, tout sec comme ça)

Je suis désolé. Aux chapitre précédent j'avais oublié de stimuler que les phrases en italiques signifiais les pensées. Je suis désolé et espère que cela n'a pas gêné votre lecture.

Et pour celui là je suis encore plus désolé, car je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard du chapitre.

Bien ! Maintenant redémarrons l'histoire.

-x-

 **MAISON DES TSURUGI, CHAMBRE DE KYOSUKE.**

POV normale

Tsurugi était allongé sur son lit, lançait un ballon de foot en l'aire, le rattrapait, et répètait se processus plusieurs fois, en réfléchissant aux événement précédent.

*flashback*

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu l'aime ? »

*fin flashback*

Cette phrase faisait écho dans sa tête. Il arrêta de lancer son ballon. Il n'a eu aucune réaction pendant un moment. Et passa de son teint pâle, à une nuance de rouge.

POV Tsurugi

M...mm...moi l'aimait impossible. Seto-senpai est… Seto-senpai. Puis aimait qu'est-ce que sait en réalité. C'est juste une amie rien de plus, non encore moins c'est juste mon senpai. Voilà ! Juste un de mes senpai, parmi t'en d'autre. Je la considère comme Yamana-senpai. Voilà tout à fait, rien de plus riens de moins.

*flashback*

« Pouquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais rien que la possibilité que quelqu'un sorte avec elle, ou juste l'aime me répugne. »

*fin flashback*

ALORS, POURQUOI CETTE PENSEE ?! Je suis perdue.

 **LE LENDEMAIN MATIN, DANS LA COUR DU LYCEE.**

POV Midori

Il faut à tout pris que je trouve Tsurugi pour lui demandé comment ça c'est passé. Ah le voila.

« Hey ! Tsurugi. Ohayo. » Je lui dit tout sourire.

« oh ! senpai. ohayo »

« Euh…. Tsurugi tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as dormi au moins ? »

« oui. ne t'inquiète pas. »

« D'a...d'accort. » Tes cernes me dises le contraire, mais je ne vais pas insister.

A mince il commence à partir. Je ne pourrait pas m'excuser correctement auprès d'Akemi-san si je ne sais pas les détailles.

POV normal

« Ah! Euh...Tsurugi attend. »

« Quoi ? » grogna t-il.

« On...on marche ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée. » elle ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que sa phrase était stupide, mais ne dit rien.

« Non » Tsurugi dit de son ton froid.

« Pourquoi ? C'est méchant. » se plaignait-elle.

« Je vais sécher les cours. »

« Oh ! Bien dans ce cas je vais les sécher avec toi. » « _Puis ça me permettra de parler_ _de_ _l'incident d'hier._ »

Tsurugi regarda Midori sombrement « Hein... » « _Wow, wow, wow… Tu te calme. Je veux pas rester seule avec toi._ _Et t'es mon senpai. Non ? T'es pas sensée me rabacher, comme quoi il ne faut pas sécher les cours,_ _ou un truc du genre_ _?_ »

Midori déglutit « P...pour...pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas ? »

« Non » il dit toujours de son ton glacial, et avec son regard noir.

« S'il te plaîîîîîîît. »

« Si tu sèches les cours avec moi, tu deviendras encore plus stupide, que tu ne l'est déjà. » il dit cette phrase avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hey ! » Midori était en colère et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. « J'ai pourtant les meilleurs note de tout les premières en Anglais et en Histoire. » ronchonna t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Qui aurait crut que Seto Midori serait doué dans une quelconque matière scolaire. » Tsurugi se moquait encore.

« Et, qui aurait crut que Tsurugi Kyosuke savait sourire. » lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase, elle avait un doux rire. Que Tsurugi n'avait pas manquer de voir, ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, et fait apparaître une légère rougeur à peine visible. Mais il détourna rapidement le regard, et marcha de plus en plus vite. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Midori de le suivre de près.

Elle se mit devant Tsurugi et dit avec sa joie habituel « Bien ! Nous allons à ton arbre fétiche. Non ? » elle prit son poignée « Allons-y ! » et le traîna vers une forêt qui se situé derrière leur lycée, mais bien sur toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Tenma, Shinsuke, et Aoi qui n'avait rien entendue mais avait assistait à la scène, regardaient les deux adolescents partir. « Je ne savait pas que Tsurugi-kun et Midori-san s'entendait aussi bien. » Shinsuke dit étonnait.

Tenma hoche la tête de haut en bas, en souriant, pour signe d'approbation. Puis dit « Cela est bien pour Tsurugi-kun. Ca veut dire qu'il se sociabilise. »

Aoi pensait toujours à la scène entre Tsurugi et Midori car il y avait quelque chose sur laquelle elle bloquait « _Midori-san tenait le poignée de Tsurugi-kun, n'est-ce pas ?_ » à cette pensée Aoi eu un regard sombre, un rire grave, et tenait d'une main son menton, tendit que l'autre soutenait son coude. Sur la tête de Tenma et Shinsuke, il y avait une goutte t-elle qu'ont aurait pu voir dans un manga, néanmoins les deux garçons inquiet de l'état mentale de leur amie, lui demandait si elle se sentait bien.

Aux font de la scène on pouvait voir une jeune fille au long cheveux noir, possédant une aura, ou quiconque regarderait dedans, serait maudit.

AU GRAND ARBRE (cerisier)

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant de l'air doux, et admirant l'immense cerisier ayant perdue toute ses fleurs et commençant à avoir des feuilles vertes.

« Oye ! Seto-senpai, comment sais-tu que je vais souvent à cette arbre. »

« Hi,hi. C'est bien connue ! Si tu veux te reposer, il n'y a pas meilleurs endroit que cette arbre. Puis je te voix tout le temps allée dans la forêt. »

« Mais très peux de personne arrive à aller à cette arbre. » « _Bien qu'il soit immense._ » « Il faut prendre un chemin special pour y arrivait sinon tu te perd. Comment connais-tu le chemin à prendre ? »

« Comment je le connais ? Hé…bien » il eut un moment de silence. Elle eut un regard mélancolique, et ses lèvre était courbé d'en un doux sourire. « Avant que se lycée sois construit, j'allais beaucoup à cette arbre, lorsque j'étais petite. Donc je connais le chemin. » elle reprit son attitude enjoué, puis dit « Eh toi ? Comment connais tu le chemin ? »

« C'était aussi lorsque j'étais petit. Cela faisaient deux semaine que mon frère avait perdue ses jambe, et je ne faisait que pleurer toute la journée dans le parc ou nous jouyons habituellement ensemble. Puis une fille un peux plus grande que moi avec un ballon de foot dans les mains, me demanda se qui n'allait pas. Elle essayait de me réconforter, puis n'arrivant pas à ses fins, elle me pris par le bras et me traîna jusqu'ici. »

« Ooooh, en voila une histoire mignonne. Et tu es toujours en contacte avec cette fille ? »

« Non. Et je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom, ni de son visage. »

« oh » il eut un silence gênant.

POV Midori

Aller Midori ! Lance toi. A cette allure on y sera encore demain.

« Euh...Tsu...Tsurugi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eeeh...bien. Je voulais… Enfin… Je peut appeler par ton prénom ? » Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide. Pourquoi je lui est dit ça ?

« Hein ? Et en quelle honneur ? » Pourquoi tu est si glacial.

« Bien. Ca fait un moment qu'on ce connais. Puis j'appelle tout le monde par son prénom au club. » Bas vas-y enfonce toi, prend une pelle. « Tu peux aussi m'appeler par mon prénom. D'ailleurs, tu es le seule du club à m'appeler par mon nom. » Tu veux une pelleteuse pour aller plus vite ?

« Non. »

« Comment-ça non ? »

« T'appeler par ton prénom ne vas pas. Oba-san te conviens mieux. » C'est quoi se sourire moqueur. Trop sexy. MAIS NON PAS DU TOUT.

« QUOI ? »

« Ca ne te plaît pas ? Bon bien se sera Ojii-san. » Je le regarde en colère. « Ca à l'aire de te plaire. T'en mieux, Ojii-san. »

« Très bien ! » Regarde-le de haut pour faire comme si ça ne t'affectait pas. « Dans ce cas ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle… Kyou-chan. » Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Kyou-chan. On ne sais pas quoi répondre.

« Ok. » Ok ?

« Bi..bien. » Je croisaient mes bras sur ma poitrine.

A l'enflure. Il sais très bien que je veux pas qu'il m'appelle Ojii-san. En même temps aucune fille ne voudrait. Mais j'ai comme l'impression de m'éloigner du sujet, pour lequel je l'ai suivie. Bon ! Maintenant je fuis plus.

« Oye ! Tsu...Kyou-chan. » Oh ! Ton surnom n'a pas l'aire de te plaire. Bien fait pour ta gueule.

POV normale

Tsurugi soupira « Quoi ? Encore. » Il avait une expression agacé.

« C'est à propos d'Akemi-san. » Elle parlait sérieusement, mais avec un tremblement dans sa voix.

Tsurugi changea totalement d'attitude et l'écouta attentivement.

« Lorsqu'elle se déclarait à toi hier, je n'ai pas vue l'atmosphère et l'ai interrompue. Et je voudrait savoir se que tu lui à répondue pour évité de faire une boulette en m'excusent auprès d'elle. » Elle dit la dernière phrase d'un ton plus léger.

« Elle ne se déclarais pas à moi. Elle voulais que je l'aide à se rapprochait de... » son visage sans aucune expression eu vite un regard sombre, et un sourire machiavélique « d'un des senpai du club. »

Midori fut surprise d'entendre que Airi était amoureuse d'un des garçons du club. Sens plus attendre elle demanda toute excité, de qui ? Akemi est tombé amoureuse, au point de demander l'aide de Tsurugi.

« _Quoi ? Son nom ? Je vais quand même pas embarquer un des senpai dans cette histoire juste parce que j'avais peur que Midori-_ _senpai_ _sorte avec_ _Akemi-senpai_ _. D'ailleurs ma réaction est stupide,_ _car Midori-senpai n'est pas lesbienne. Enfin...je crois pas. Ca se pourrait ? Après tout elle est plutôt garçon manqué. Mais il y a plusieurs filles garçon manqué qui ne son pas lesbienne. Donc c'est bon_ ? »

Midori voyait que Tsurugi était dans une réflexion profonde. Donc elle le rappela par son surnom. Toujours avec une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

« Ojii-san est tu lesbienne ? » « _Merde ça ma échappé_. » Il regretta bien vite se qu'il avait dit en voyant le visage de Midori chauffé.

« PARDON ? » dit-elle en colère.

Il se rattrapa vite en lui disant de sa voix stoïque qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire le nom de l'homme que Akemi aimait. Et savant que Seto était toujours prête à aider les autres. Il lui dit (en espérant qu'elle oublierait la connerie qu'il avait débité) que néanmoins Akemi serait probablement apprécier son aide. Ce qui la détourna vite de la bêtise qu'avait dit Tsurugi. Et elle se mit déjà à radoter avec une joie immense la façon dont elle et lui pourrait l'aider.

Tsurugi fut soulager de voir qu'elle avait oublier sa question posée plutôt, et se laissa glisser dans une position allonger avec les bras croisé derrière sa tête, et ses jambes légèrement pliée. Midori ne le voyant pas à l'écoute de son plant fabuleux (selon elle du moins). Se rapprocha de lui, et mit ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Ce qui fait leur visage face à face, mais à une distance respectable, comme ses bras était tendue.

« Oye ! Kyou-chan. Tu m'écoute ? » elle fronçait les sourcilles, mais n'était pas vraiment en colère.

Tsurugi choqué de voir Midori au dessus de lui écarquilla les yeux. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle arrêta de froncer les sourcilles.

« Oye ! Kyou-chan ? »

POV Tsurugi

Mon dieux ! Mon coeur bas de nouveaux la chamade. Ses long cils lui donne un aire sensuelle, cela me donne des frissons. Et derrière eux ! Je n'avais jamais vue qu'il y avait des joyaux. Ce que j'aurais du remarqué, car elle à des yeux de la couleur des plus beaux émeraudes que l'on pourrait trouvé. Mon regard descent vers ses lèvres. Un seule mots pour les définir parfaite. Je déglutit en admirant ses lèvre rose. J'admire ensuite ses long cheveux qui me rappelait l'aube, juste magnifique. Et sa peaux qui semblait si douce.

Je commençais à approcher ma main de son visage. J'allais commençais à lui caresser l'une de c'est joue rosée. Lorsqu'elle me réveilla de ma transe.

« Kyo...kyo...kyousuke kyou-chan ? Que...que que fait tu ? » Ses joue c'était teinté d'un rouge pur. Sa voix était partit dans un ton plus aigue que d'habitude. Elle était tellement belle, puis son bégaiement était plutôt mignon. J'aurais due renier mes sentiment, mais j'ai bien compris que cela ne servait à rien. J'avais bien compris que je suis tombé amoureux de Midori.

Pouah ! L'admettre me dégoûte. C'est tellement nian nian. Mais je ne pourrait nier indéfiniment mes sentiment.

Par contre… j'aimerais bien que elle, elle ne le sache pas. Vite je dois trouver une excuse pour mon geste déplacé.

POV normale

Il fit mine de brosser quelque chose de son visage, et se rassit. Et elle c'était reculé en même temps.

« Tu avais quelque chose sur le visage. » dit-il sens aucune expression ou tremblement dans sa voix.

« Oh ! Je voie. » ses joue était toujours un peux rouge.

*Ding dong ding dong*

« Nous avons déjà sécher une heure de cours. Nous devrions y retourner. » Il se releva et commença à partir, les mains dans ses poches.

« Ah ! Oui. Tu...tu à raison. » ses joue était redevenue rouge. Elle se releva vite, presque en trébuchant. Puis fit la route du retour un peux derrière Tsurugi, en tenant ses main derrière son dos d'une manière timide. Que Kyousuke n'as pas manqué de remarqué et… trouva... inhabituelle, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il eu même un sourire.

POV Midori

*soupir intérieur* AAAAAH ! S'il te plaît mon coeur. Arrête de battre comme un tambours.

-x-

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.:)

Et comme d'habe *s'agenouille, pause la tête parterre, et met ses mains sur les deux côté de sa tête avec les coude relever* je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo mina-san !

Are you fine ?

Das neue Kapitel.

Sinon tu pouvais dire ces phrases en français. Oh c'est bon. Ta pas écrit de phrase en espagnol. Ah oui ! Bas, c'est normal elle sais pas parler espagnol. Si, je sais dire un mots. C'est déjà ça. C'est quoi comme mots ? Alto calore. C'est pas du catalan ça ? C'est pareille. Et ça veut dire quoi ? Chaleur de l'extrême. Je crois.

Bon. Aller. On commence.

-x-

POV normale

Tsurugi se promenait dans les couloirs des secondes, en direction de sa classe. Une fois arrivé à sa place, il s'assit, posa sa tête sur sa main droite, regard perdue en direction de la fenêtre, et ne faisant pas attention aux regard apeuré que certains de ses camarades lui donnait. Il pourrait même dire que cette situation lui plaisait. Car grâce à ça, personne ne venait le déranger. Mais bien sur, il y a toujours une exception à la règle. Et oui. Dans cette classe, il n'y a qu'une seule personne assez courageuse ou juste stupide pour lui faire face, malgré les regards sombres et glacé qu'il pouvait lui lancer. Et qui n'hésiterais pas à tirer profit de la plus petite faiblesse de Tsurugi.

« Tsurugi-kun ! Comment ça va ? » dit-il joyeusement avec un faut sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Tsurugi. En réponse Kyosuke lui lança juste un regard glacial, pour ensuite retourné vers la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à la première heure de cour ? » il questionna toujours avec son faut sourire.

« Si tu me demandes avec un sourire pareille, ça veut dire que tu sais déjà Kariya. » renfrogna Tsurugi.

« Ara, ara. Je me suis fais découvert. » il avait repris son regard, et sourire espiègle. Et dit la phrase d'un ton neutre.

« Tu devrais aller à ta place le cour va bientôt commencer. » son regard était toujours dirigée vers la fenêtre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

« Et comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? »

« On a biologie, avec Fukuo-sensei. Tout le monde sais qu'il est très sadique, malgré son nom. Il arrive toujours 14,59 minute après que la cloche est sonnée. Donc on a le temps. »

Tsurugi le regarda, soupira, s'adosse aux dossier de sa chaise, croise les bras, et attend les questions de Kariya.

« Bien. » Kariya posa ses coudes sur la table de Kyosuke, puis lias ses mains entre elles. « Alors ? C'est pour quand le bébé ? » Kariya eu à pêne fini sa phrase, que Tsurugi lui à donné un coup de pied violent à sa cheville gauche. « Ite ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras Tsurugi-kun si je ne peux pas joué au foot à cause de toi ? » Masaki avait déplacé ses mains sur sa cheville et la frotté pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

« Tu t'en remettra, je tais à pêne toucher. »

« _Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Sangoku-senpai, et Shinsuke-kun avait peur d'être dans les butes, quand il arrive. Si il appelle ça 'à pêne toucher'._ » « Bon. Trêve de plaisanterie. Que faisiez-vous seule dans la forêt ? »

« Nous séchions les cours. »

« Mais, pourquoi ensemble ? »

« Elle devait me posée une question. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » il trainais vers la fin, en penchant la tête.

Tsurugi eu soudainement une idée, qui lui permettrai, non seulement, de se débarrassé de Kariya, mais aussi d'une certaine senpai au yeux lilas. Enfin… il se débarrasserait des deux, si Masaki accepte. Et si il n'accepte pas. Il réussira peut-être à faire taire les questions incessantes du jeune homme trop curieux. Cependant, il ne laissa aucune trace sur son visage, qu'il avait eut une révélation. Mise à part un petit sourire espiègle, qu'il eu avant de commencer sa phrase.

« Eh bien. » dit Kyosuke dans un soupir. « Je te le dirais, si tu me rend un service. »

Son sourire tombé, Kariya se méfié. Il savait bien que Tsurugi pouvait aller très loin, juste pour se protéger. Et encore plus loin pour protéger les personnes à qui il tenait. Il suffisait de prendre comme exemple son frère. Il était allé jusqu'à se faire maltraiter, et manipuler par le cinquième secteur, pour pouvoir le guérir.

« Quel service ? » son regard, et sa voix étaient sérieux.

« Je te le dirais seulement, si tu promets, de me remplir se service. »

Le garçon au cheveux bleu, repris son sourire. « Mmf ! Je suis curieux. Mais pas fou. » il s'affala sur la chaise. « Tu as gagné. J'arrête de te poser des questions. » « _De toute façon. Tu sembles avoir oublié que vous étiez deux sur cette affaire. Et je sais que la deuxième personne est un peux plus bavarde._ » il commença à se lever. Tandis que Tsurugi se remis dans la même position qu'il à eu avant que l'Homme curieux n'arrive.

« Oh faite. »

« Mmh ? »

« Bonne chance pour l'heure de colle. »

« Hein ? »

Tsurugi pointa du doigt de sa main libre, l'homme devant le tableaux. Et sachant se qui l'attendais, Kariya se retournas lentement, avec un sourire forcé, et les sourcils froncé en signe de pitié.

« Tient ? Fukuo-sensei. Vous arrivez plutôt que d'habitude. »

L'enseignant pris une forte inspiration avant de criée. « KARIYA MASAKI. 1H DE RETENUE POUR NE PAS AVOIR ETAIT A VOTRE PLACE. ET UNE DEUXIEME POUR AVOIR EMPECHE UN ELEVE DE SASSEOIR A SA PLACE. ET UNE TROISIEME PARCE QUE VOUS PARLIEZ. » Kariya était bouche bée. Et Kyosuke retenait son rire. Mais sa joie partie vite lorsque le professeur repris une inspiration. « ET VOUS AUSSI TSURUGI KYOSUKE. 1H CAR VOUS PARLIEZ AVEC KARIYA. ET UNE DEUXIEME, CAR...car...car. CAR VOTRE TENUE N'EST PAS REGLEMENTAIRE. » Tsurugi était dépité. Et Masaki se mit à rire haut et fort. Mais lui aussi sa joie fut arrêté. « KARIYA. VOUS VOULEZ UNE QUATRIEME HEURE. » Puis sens plus attendre il se précipita vers sa place.

 **DANS LA CLASSE DE MIDORI. HEURE DE PAUSE.**

POV Midori

Je suis assise à ma place attendant le bon moment pour approcher Akemi-san. Faisant tourner un stylo dans ma main droite, ma tête posée sur ma main gauche, et mon regard fixée sur Akemi-san.

C'est tellement dur de trouver un moment pour l'approcher. Elle est toujours entouré de plein de monde. Puis… bien sur, toujours se sentiment bizarre lorsqu'elle me regarde. Ca me donnent des frissons, tellement c'est flippant et gênant.

POV Akemi

Kyaaaaaaaa ! Elle me regarde, elle me regarde. Avec se regard tellement sauvage qui est le siens. Ooooh. Je fond. Je vais m'évanouir. Fait comme si tu ne l'avais pas vue. Mais c'est tellement difficile de réprimer un sourire quand elle vous regarde. Ou… de ne pas s'imaginer quelque chose. Hé hé hé.

« Akemi-san ? Ca va ? » une amie me demande.

« Tu saignes du nez » cette fois c'est un garçon.

Mince. Trouve une excuse.

« Oh zut. J'avais la tête qui tournais. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là. » je dit d'une voix fragile. Mon amie me passa un mouchoir, puis me dit « Viens. Allons à l'infirmerie. Il ne faut pas que tu reste dans cette état là. » elle m'aida à me lever.

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte de sortie. Lorsque je vois Seto-san se rapprocher de nous d'un aire inquiet. Mon dieux ! Elle serait inquiète pour moi ? Elle n'est qu'a un pat de moi. Kyaaaaaaa.

« Oye. Akemi-san, tu vas bien ? »

Elle ma parlé. Je défaille.

POV Midori

« Houla ! » heureusement que j'étais là pour la rattraper, sinon la tête la première sur le carrelage. « Je pense que je vais la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. » je dit avec un sourire. Je commence à la ramasser dans le style marié.

Nous commençons peu a peu à nous rapprocher de l'infirmerie. Et bien que je sois forte. Mes bras commence à lâcher. Mine de rien, descendre du deuxième étage au ré de chaussé, avec je dirais… entre 50 et 55 kg, à porter, ça fatigue.

Ah ! Nous y voilà. J'ai l'impression d'aller de plus en plus à l'infirmerie.

Je l'installe sûr un lit. Puis cherche l'infirmière. Mais apparemment l'infirmière à décidé de ne pas être là quand j'en ai besoin. T'en pis. Je vais faire comme je peux. Je prend un tabouret et m'installe à côté du lit où Akemi-san repose.

Au bout de quelque minute Akemi-san se réveille.

« Mmmh. Où suis-je ? » elle me regarde.

Je pris une voix douce « Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu t'es mises à saigné du nez, et lorsque tu étais en route vers l'infirmerie, tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras. Comment tu te sent ? »

POV normale

« _Ah ! Oui. Je me souviens maintenant. La honte._ » Airi se mit à rougir, et bougé inconfortablement. « Ou...oui. Je vais bien. Merci. »

« Tu es pourtant rouge. Tu es sûr ? » Midori tendis sa main, pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. Mais se fit repousser rapidement par Akemi, voulant éviter tout contacte avec la demoiselle faisant battre son coeur.

« Dé...dé...désolée. » dit anxieusement et encore rouge la jeune fille au cheveux noir.

« Non. C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Midori pris le verre d'eau posée sur la table à côté d'Akemi, et lui tendis. « Tient. Tu devrais boire. »

« M...mer...merci. » Elle pris le verre précipitamment. Et se noya presque avec l'eau. « Cof,cof,cof. »

« Euh…Ca va ? » Seto se leva, et lui caressa le dot, comme tentative de la soulager.

« _Oooh. Ca ne va pas du tout. Il faut que je reprenne mon calme._ » elle pris une grande inspiration et expira tranquillement.

La jeune fille au yeux émeraude arrêta de la caresser. « Ca va mieux ? » elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Airi encore rouge et un peu anxieuse, dit néanmoins qu'elle allé mieux.

Midori se rassit sur le tabouret.

« Oye. Akemi-san. » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Ou...oui. »

Seto eu un grand sourire, et les yeux plein d'étoile, les mêmes qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle racontait son plan '' Plan d'amour pour Akemi '' à Tsurugi. Elle pris les main d'Airi dans les siennes.

Et dit avec son ton enjoué. « Tsurugi m'a tout raconté. »

Le regard d'Akemi s'illumina. « Vrai...vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et, je me ferrait un plaisir de t'aider à être avec l'un des senpai du club. » le regard d'Airi devient vide, et elle forçait un sourire.

« Gé...génial. Yeah. » elle dit bien sûr ces mots sens aucune once de joix.

Midori continua de donner un grand sourire. Puis relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses mains. « Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tsurugi ne m'a pas dit le nom de la personne que tu aime. Je t'aiderait donc de loin. Mais, si tu veux que je t'aide, il serait plus facile de me dire son nom. Sauf, si tu veux te rapprocher de lui par toi même, il serait dans ce cas plus facile de t'inscrire au club en t'en que manageurs. Enfin je dit manageurs mais ça pourrait être en t'en que joueur si tu sais joué au foot. »

Akemi repris son regard illuminé à la dernière proposition de Seto. « Mais qu'elle bonne idée Seto-san. Tu as raison. Je vais m'inscrire en t'en que manageurs. »

A ses mots Midori souri puis partie. Et quant elle fut à la porte, elle se retourna vers Airi. « Je t'y amènerai ce soir. A plus. »

POV Akemi

Tu as voulu joué au plus malin avec moi Tsurugi-san. Mais on verra bien qui rira le dernier.

POV Midori

Je suis heurese de pouvoir aider quelqu'un. Même si c'est la seule personne qui me face peur. Puis ça doit être mon imagination. Akemi-san est inoffensif.

POV Tsurugi

Tu me le paieras Kariya. 2H de retenue dont une non mérité. Je te conseil de faire gaffe au ballon pendant l'entrainement.

POV Kariya

Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sent que je vais souffrir. Et pas à cause des 3H de colles.

-x-

Et c'est finie pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. (Il y en aura peut-être un peux plus. Je n'était pas dans la meilleur des formes quand je l'ai écrit.)

Et sinon je cherche toujours un titre, et un résumé convenable. Donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitais surtout pas. Je pourrait m'en inspirer ou alors le reprendre mots pour mots. Ou alors donnait moi juste vos avis ^^.

Encore merci d'avoir lue jusque là.

A la prochaine. (Tu veux pas rajouter « A la prochaine les enfants. Le bisous ourse vous fait plein de xoxo. » pendant qu'on y ai. Mais euuuu. Roooo arrête de l'embêter. Nan mais avoué quand même que c'est chelou. OMG « chelou » expression des années 50. C'est pas si vieux que ça en faite. Mais on s'en fous arrêter les gens et laissaient les gens s'en aller. Ah, mais ils sont déjà probablement partit. Oui, il y a de grande chance.) Bon xoxo

(Qu'est-ce que je disais.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Salut les gens.

Comment ça va t-y.

Et voici la suite. (T'aura pris ton temps. Oui, bas c'est pas facile avec la reprise des cours. D'ailleur en SES notre sujet en ce moment c'est pokemon go. Je sais pas quoi dire. Ne dit rien alors. C'était trop marrant. Les gens doivent être pommé avec ce que t'écris. Mais les gens passe directement au texte. Ou quitte. *sanglot*. Ah ! Bas vous pouvez être fier de vous. Vous l'avez fait pleurer. Fragile. Mais arrêtez.)

-x-

 **LE SOIR AU CLUB**

Les garçons étaient déjà sur le terrain entrain de s'entraînait. Et Kariya c'était déjà pris dix ballon dans le visage en dix minutes. De qui ? Allez savoir !

« Qui à t-il Aoi-chan ? Tu me sembles inquiète ! » Akane dit d'une douce voix, en même temps qu'elle aidait Masaki à tenir la poche de glaces sur son oeuil droit.

« Mmmh… oui. Je le suis ! Midori-san n'a pas pour habitude d'être en retard ou de sécher. » il eut une pause « L'entraînement du moins. »

Mais, les inquiétudes d'Aoi fur vite parti. Il eut un grand bruit provenant de la porte du stade. Tous ce tournaire vers le vacarme. Et une jeune fille complètement essoufflée y était.

Aoi était heureuse de la voir, mais ce n'était pas pour au temps qu'elle n'allait pas se faire prendre un savon. Elle mit un visage de colère et croisa les bras. « Midori-san ! Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? En plus tu n'es même pas en tenue de sport. »

« Nous avons une nouvelle manageuse ! » Seto tira Akemi de derrière la porte et la mit devant elle en tenant ses épaules.

« J-je m'appelle Akemi Airi. Pre-prener soins de moi. » et elle salua.

Midori traîna Airi jusqu'au banc de touche, où étaient les managers. Qui l'accueillir chaleureusement, et le retard de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude fut oublié.

Sur le terrain, un joyeux lurons sautait. Un autre tira violemment dans la tête d'un garçon, qui était déjà assez mal en point. Tandis que le reste salua poliment la nouvelle arrivante. Puis continuas leurs entraînement.

 **2H PLUS TARD**

Akane frappa dans ses mains pour interpeller les garçons, et leur signaler de partir se changer. Ce qu'ils comprirent assez vite après un entraînement rude. Surtout pour un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

Pendant ce temps les filles rangées le bazar habituel du stade.

 **DANS LES VESTIAIRES**

« C'est genial ! Vous trouvez pas ? » dit Hamano.

« T'es surtout content que ce soit Akemi-san. » soupirait Kurama.

« Je trouve ça bien ! Une nouvelle manageuse enlève certaine charges qu'avez les filles. » L'ancien capitaine répondit doucement.

« Evidemment ! Monsieur, devait s'occuper du bien des autres. » snober Hamano.

« Ce n'ai pas pour ça que sait bien ? » Kirino questionnait.

« Kirino. » il soupira « Naïf ! » ricanait l'homme bronzé. « Réfléchissez ! Nous avons enfin une fille dans le club. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Nous avions déjà trois filles dans le club. » ricana Sangoku.

« Nan, mais ça compte pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Shinsuke pencha innocemment sa tête.

« Une fois de plus, éclaire nous de ta lumière. » se moquait Kariya, malgré le fait qu'il avait du mal à s'habiller, due au nombreux bleue.

« Bas. On peut pas les draguer. »

Gros blanc.

« Parce-que tu compte draguer Akemi ? » émis Kuramada.

« Evidemment ! » déclara l'homme à lunette trop confiant.

« Euh… Pourquoi on PEUT pas les draguer ? » articula Kageyama.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru, que tu poserais ce genre de questions. » s'étonna Kirino.

« Comme quoi ! Tout peut arriver. Mais moi aussi ça m'intéresse. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? » dit Kurama.

« Ara ara ara. Les raisons sont évidentes ! Akane-san à un énorme crush sur Shindou. Tenma est trop peureux pour aller directement vers Aoi-chan, mais nous lui laissons une chance. D'ailleur dépêche toi Tenma, elle va partir sinon. Et Midori… bas… c'est comme un frère. »

Tenma rougie fortement à cette remarque.

« Maitenant que tu le dit. » Nishiki avoua.

Shindou lui avait un visage perplexe. « Je pense que tu te trompe Hamano-san. Akane m'aime juste en temps qu'ami. »

Tous le regardait avec un visage qui dit clairement 'quand va tu ouvrir les yeux'.

« Bon ! Mes amis. Si cela ne vous gêne pas ? Pourrions nous changer de sujet ? » requis Hayami.

« J-je-je suis pour ! » bégaya Tenma toujours un peu rouge.

« Mais, vous voulez qu'on parle de quoi ? » Shinsuke s'interrogea.

« On peut se taire. C'est bien aussi. » Tsurugi renfrogna.

« Excusez nous. Monsieur le rabat joie. » bouda Hamano.

Tsurugi ne lui donna qu'un regard glacial, avant de continuer à boutonner sa chemise.

Tenma regarda Tsurugi d'un regard inquiet. « Y a t-il quelque chose Tsurugi-kun ? Tu as l'air en colère. »

« Oui. Je trouve aussi. Puis ton ballon n'est pas allez une fois dans les butes. » remarqua Shinsuke.

Kirino acquiesça avant d'ajouter « Et il allait toujours dans le visage de Kariya. » tous le monde se tourna vers Kariya. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

« MOI ? Mais rien du tout. »

Autour de Tsurugi ce dessina une aura enflammé. Il parla d'une voix grave. « Ooooh. Rien du tout ? T'es sur ? » Masaki déglutit. Kyousuke claqua la porte de son casier, et se rapprocha petit à petit de la personne accusé de son mal être. « Deux heure de retenue avec Fukuo-sensei. C'est vraiment rien ? »

« T-te-te-te plain pas. Moi j'en est eu trois. »

« Mais les tiennent sont méritées. Si tu ne m'avais pas posée ses questions stupide, ni toi ni moi n'aurions de retenue. Mais que veux-tu ? T'as stupidité la emporté. » après ces phrases Tsurugi se tourna, puis s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ils continuèrent à s'habiller en silence, et peu à peu commencèrent à partir. Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, et Kageyama allait partir, puis Tenma remarqua qu'il restait un sac. « Oye ! »

« Que ce passe t-il Tenma ? » pausa Shinsuke.

« Ce sac est-il à l'un d'entre vous ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Mais Kageyama eu une illumination « Je pense que c'est le sac de Tsurugi-kun. Si je me souviens bien, il est partit les mains dans les poches sans rien. »

« _Et avec la colère gravé sur son visage_. » pensé Kariya.

Tenma pris le sac « Tu as sans doute raison. Si nous courons peut être que nous pouvons le rattraper ? »

 **DEVANT LE STOCK DU CLUB**

« Raaaaaaaah. Mais où son passée ces clés ? » Midori s'énervait à fouiller ses poches de font en comble, essayant de trouver en vain les clés qui fermerait le hangar.

Quelqu'un se rapprochait d'elle, mais elle ne remarqua pas. La personne se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose, puis lui tendis. « C'est ça que tu cherche ? »

Midori tourna la tête pour trouver un visage familier, tenant l'objet convoité. « Oh ! Kyou-chan. Arigato. » elle pris le trousseau de clés et ferma la porte. « Alors ? Que penses-tu de notre nouvelle manageuse ? ».

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance. »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhention. « Je ne comprend pas ! C'est pourtant bien elle qui est venue te demander de l'aide ? »

« Oui. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle me déclarait la guerre. »

Midori tendis ses bras, et avec ses mains pinça les joues de Tsurugi. « Oooooh. Kyou-chan. Tu as du mal entendre. Akemi-san est complètement inoffensif. » elle le taquina.

Tsurugi attrapa les poignets de Midori, et la ramena plus près de lui. Plus cas cinq pouces l'un de l'autre pour être exacte. Puis avec un regard glacial et une voix grave, il la mit en garde « Fait attention. Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Ok ? »

Malheureusement pour elle. Ce regard sensé la congeler, lui fait plutôt l'effet inverse. En quelque seconde son visage deviens totalement rouge. « D-de-de-de de quoi tu parle ? Et même pourquoi je devrais écouter tes conseils. Car au début tu ne faisait confiance à personne aux club. Et à la fin nous sommes tous amis. Tu vois ? »

« Arrête de débiter des conneries pareilles. On dirait Tenma. »

« Hey ! C'est pas gentil. Le pauvre. »

Toujour en lui tenant les poignets, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, chuchotant moqueusement dans son oreille « Mais qui a dit ? Que je voulais être gentil. Ojii-san. »

Elle qui avait commençait à perdre ses rougeurs aux joues. La proximité qu'elle entretenait avec Tsurugi, et le chuchotement dont elle n'avait entendis un mot, la refit partir dans un rouge des plus vives.

Tsurugi voulant seulement la taquiner, ne compris pas qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il recula donc son visage, regardant dans les yeux émeraude, de la jeune fille retenue captive par ses mains. Pour finalement enfin remarquer l'état dans lequel elle était. Il trouvait cette réaction tout à fait… Excitante ? Mais n'en montra pas la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Et remercia le cinquième secteur de l'avoir forcé à savoir cacher ses sentiments.

Midori s'arracha de l'emprise de Tsurugi. Leur regard restèrent croisés pendant un cour moment, jusqu'à que Seto se sauva.

Tsurugi bien qu'il cachés ses émotions au monde entier, à lui, il ne se cacha pas qu'il aurait préféré que cet instant dur plus longtemps.

Pour Midori. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait voulue que ce moment dur plus longtemps. Mais elle trouva en quelque sorte l'instant agréable.

-x-

C'est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Merci d'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. (Ils ont bien du courages. Arrête tu vas encore la faire pleurer.)

Pour changer gomenasai pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Et j'espère que ça vous à plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Bas j'ai rien de spécial à dire. Donc….

Ah, si ! Si quelqu'un peut me dire ce que veux dire ''un personnage IC'' ce serait sympa, merci. :)

-x-

Midori venait de quitter Tsurugi du hangar. Peu à près Tenma, Sinsuke, Kageyama, et Kariya courraient vers le jeune homme resté seul.

« Tsurugi-kun. Tu avais oublié ton sac. » Tenma lui tendis.

Il pris son sac, hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, puis commença à partir.

« Quel relation as-tu, avec Midori-san ? » Kariya dit avec un sourire des plus innocents.

Tous sursautèrent, et avèrent des sueurs froide. Tous, sauf Kyousuke. Qui se retourna vers eut d'une manière décontracté. « Amis. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ah, bon ! Au temps pour moi alors. C'est que tu sais. Une scène où un garçon retiens une fille par les poignets, chuchote extrêmement proche de son oreille, et que sa seule réaction est de rougir. Ca peut prêter à confusion. »

Tsurugi n'avait pas pensé à l'impression qu'ils auraient pu donner. Il pris du recule sur l'événement. Et effectivement après réflexion ça pouvait prêter à confusion. « Je l'accorde ça peux porter à confusion. Mais te voila rassuré il n'y a rien de t-elle. »

« Tu lui disais quoi, pour qu'elle puisse rougir comme-ça ? » Kageyama interrogea, mais regretta vite « Sans vouloir être indiscret... » il y avait un soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

« Je la mettais en garde contre Akemi. »

« Akemi-senpai ? » Shinsuke était perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? » Tenma demanda désarçonné.

Tsurugi fut surpris de cette question. Il leur répondit assez confus « Je… n'en ais aucune idée. Je ne lui fait pas confiance sais tout. » et il commencèrent à marcher vers la sortit du lycée.

Un peu de temps passa, et Kageyama se souvient de quelque chose « Au faite ! La lettre que tu as reçu Tsurugi-san. Elle venait de qui ? »

« Une lettre ? » questionna Tenma.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ? » dit le plus petit d'entre eut.

« Vous ne cessez donc jamais de pauser des questions ? » renfrogna Kyousuke.

« Eh, bien. Tu viens toi même dans pauser une. Alors pourquoi pas nous ? » dit Kariya.

Comme seule réponse il eut un regard noir. Ils arrivèrent au portail et Tsurugi en profita pour s'éclipser.

« Oye ! Tsurugi-kun où tu vas ? Tu ne prends pas ce chemin là d'habitude. » Tenma demanda.

« Puis tu n'as pas répondu à notre question. » rajouta Kariya.

« J'ai un truc à faire. »

« Ok. »

« Matta ne ! » ils dirent en coeur avant de se séparer.

Tsurugi se promenait, en ne pensant à rien. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant le parc, où il jouait étant petit. Il décida qu'il allait s'allonger dans l'herbe, malgré le fait que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il avait les bras croisé derrière sa tête, une jambe légèrement plié, et son sac reposé à côté de lui. Et tout en regardant la nuit s'installer, il réfléchissait…

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, je l'ai mise en garde contre Akemi ? Elle à raison ! Akemi est inoffensif. Akemi… est juste amoureuse de Midori. Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Alors… pourquoi ? Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour Midori, mais… ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne veux pas que Akemi s'approche. J-_ » mais Kyousuke n'eut le temps de terminer sa réflexion. Il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Il se mit dans une position assise, pour essayer de voir d'où les pleurs provenaient. Tsurugi aperçu une petite fille recroquevillé sous un lampadaire. Il se leva, enleva la saleté de ses vêtement, pris son sac, et se dirigea vers elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre avec les enfants, ou toute personnes peiné d'ailleurs. Il s'accroupit, et lui parla sur un ton hésitant « Ca...ça va ? Qu'elle est ton nom ? Je peut aider ? » « _J'ai pausé peut-être trop de question._ »

La petite fille releva la tête. Kyousuke à donc pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait de grand yeux vert, cheveux roux attaché en deux petite tresses, et semblait avoir entre trois et quatre ans.

Puis elle répondit avec une toute petite voix « Oka-san ma toujours dit de ne jamais donner d'information personnel au inconnue. »

« _J'aurais du m'en douter. Elle parle quand même très bien pour son âge !_ » « Ta Oka-san a raison. Mais je ne te veux vraiment aucun mal. » il la regarda elle avait encore les yeux en pleure « Si je me présente d'abord. Tu pourras peut-être au moins me dire ce que tu fais ici ? » Tsurugi lui tendis un mouchoir qu'elle accepta « Je m'appelle Tsurugi Kyousuke, j'ai eu seize ans il n'y a pas longtemps, et je suis au lycée raccroché au collège Raimon. »

La petite fille le regarda « Mon prénom secret, mon âge secret, et mon école secret. »

Tsurugi soupira mais était heureux qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

« Mais se que je fais n'est pas secret. »

« _C'est au moins ça._ »

« Je venais chercher ma Onee-chan, mais je me suis perdue. »

« Que fait ta Onee-chan ? »

« Secret. »

« _Bien évidemment._ » « Tu ne me fait toujours pas confiance ? »

« Non. »

« Donc tu ne me diras pas où tu habite ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que sais personnel ? »

« _Il m'avait semblé que c'était une enfant intelligente._ » « Oui, c'est personnel. »

La petite fille se leva rapidement « Très bien ! Je ne connais pas l'adresse. Mais je connais le chemin pour ci rendre. Pour être honnête j'avais juste peur de marcher seule dans les rues sombres, et de croisé un méchant. »

Tsurugi se releva perplexe « Mais, je viens de te dire que c'était une information personnel. Est ta Oka-san ta bien dit qu'on ne donnait pas d'information personnel ? »

« Quelqu'un de méchant m'aurait dit que non, ou alors il m'aurait tout simplement dit qu'il me ramènerait chez moi, sans que je ne lui est rien dit. »

« Je...je vois. » « _Donc elle ma testé depuis le début._ »

« Puis lorsque tu mas dit ton prénom, j'ai tout de suite sus qui tu était. Mon deuxième Onii-san et mon Futago son fan de toi. »

« _Donc elle se foutait de ma gueule_ _depuis le début._ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moquais pas de toi. C'est juste que même si tu es une célébrité, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas méchant. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment une célébrité. »

« D'après mon Onii-san et mon Futago, si. »

« Bon, bien... dit moi où aller. »

« D'abord prend moi dans tes bras. » elle tendis ses petits bras vers lui « J'ai trop marché et suis fatigué. »

Tsurugi la pris dans ses bras. Et ils commencèrent à ce diriger vers la maison de la petite fille celons ses instructions.

Cela faisaient quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient.

La petite fille parla « C'est ici. » elle pointait du doigt une modeste maison.

Il ouvrit le portillon, alla jusqu'à la porte, puis sonna. De l'autre côté de la porte on pouvait entendre une femme pleurer. « _Sûrement la mère_. » supposa Kyousuke.

La femme en pleure ouvra la porte, elle avait les cheveux en carré cour, et de grand yeux.

« Bon...bonsoir. Je- » mais il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la femme avait déjà pris l'enfant et lui déposa mille baisé avant de la gronder.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » Il salua et commença à partir.

Mais la dame l'attrapa par le poignet « Non ! Restez. » elle le tira à l'intérieur, plus précisément dans l'entré. Qui ressemblait à un couloir large, avec un escalier en face, une porte à droite, et une autre à gauche.

« Enlevez vos chaussure, prenez cette paire de chausson, et installez-vous sur le canapé. » elle posa sa fille « Amène le aux salon mon coeur. Je vais vous nous préparer du café, du thé, et du chocolat chaud. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la paire de chausson des invités, nous la lavons tout les jours. »

« Ah...arigato... » « _Cela vas faire beaucoup de boisson. Non ?_ » il s'était assis pour enlever ses chaussure.

« Elle prépare juste des boissons en plus pour la famille. » ils avaient finit d'enlever leur chaussure et avaient mit leurs chaussons. Ils prirent la porte de gauche.

« Ah...d'accord. » « _Comment elle fait pour savoir ?_ » ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Lorsqu'on y arrive on peut voir que la salle est en forme de L inversé. Dans la partit visible, il y a un immense canapé d'angle, une table basse prenant la taille de deux, et il y avait trois fauteuilles. Tout ça dans des couleurs sobres. Quant on marche un peu plus loin dans le salon, on arrivait à voir la partit caché, où il y avait un kotatsu, plusieurs coussins, une bibliothèque, une télé à écran plat, et pas très loin plusieurs console de jeux.

« Ton visage dit tout. Bien que tu es appris à contrôler t'es émotions. » et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Avec Tsurugi qui avait des sueurs froides, du au savoir de la petite fille.

On n'entendit un claquement de porte, et presque toute la famille déboula dans le salon. Famille composé d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux lise visiblement du même âge que la petite fille, d'un garçon à la fin du collège, lui avait plus les cheveux en pétard, un autre plutôt en dernière année de lycée qui lui avait c'est cheveux coiffé (Vous voyez jungkook dans dope des BTS. Et bas c'est pareille, mais c'est pas la même couleur.), et bien sur le père. Et ils avaient tous une particularité, que Kyousuke avait aussi remarqué chez la mère. Ils avaient tous les cheveux roux, et les yeux verts, se qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Ils sautèrent tous sur la petite fille, et comme avait fais la mère, ils la couvrèrent de mille baisé, puis lui firent des reprochent.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers Tsurugi. Le père parla « Je vous remercie jeune homme. Comment- »

Mais il se fit couper par son fils en dernière année de collège, qui semblait être au plus beaux jour de sa vie, avec le plus petit des hommes derrière lui. « Tu-tu-tu es Tsurugi Kyousuke. N'est-ce pas ? » l'homme au yeux doré n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà ballon et stylo en mains, plaidant pour un autographe. Et ne voyant aucune raison de refuser il signa, avec main tremblante se demandant où il avait atterri.

Mais, il eut un claquement de porte encore plus violent que le précédent. Et cette fois c'est un visage familier que Tsurugi vus arriver dans le salon. Et ils dirent en même temps « Oh ! Ojii-san/Kyou-chan ! »

Toute la famille sur un ton étonné, voir offusqué pour deux d'entre eux « Vous vous connaissez ?! »

La mère arriva avec le plateau de boissons chaude et cookies « C'est prêt ! Deux café pour les hommes de la famille. Trois thé vert pour moi, ma chérie, et notre invité. Et trois chocolat chaud avec guimauve pour nos deux footballeur, et un pour ma princesse. » elle chanté presque, puis elle regarda autour « Que se passe t-il ? »

 **QUELQUE EXPLICATION PLUS TARD**

« Oh ! Et bien, c'est d'autant mieux que ce soit un ami qui est retrouvé notre princesse. » dit la mère en sirotant son thé.

« Et, c'est d'autant plus nul que Onee-san nous est pas dit qu'elle connaissait Tsurugi Kyousuke. » ronchonnait le jeune homme au cheveux en pétard, en grignotant un gâteaux.

Midori s'étouffa presque avec son thé « Comment tu voulais que je sache que t'en était fan ? Tu ne me raconte jamais rien, ou alors lorsque j'essaye de te raconter les choses intéressante de ma journée, tu ne m'écoute pas. »

« Arrêtez. » dit le père d'un ton froid avec un regard vide. Les deux déglutir, puis continuèrent de boire et grignoter.

Cette fois c'est l'aîné qui parla « Au faite, Tsurugi. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Aiichirou, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, et comme tu peux le voir, mes parents sont allé loin pour chercher mon prénom. Celui qui viens de se disputer avec Midori c'est Hiroaki, il a quatorze ans se rapproche des quinze. La petite fille que tu as secourus c'est Chieko, elle a trois ans, et le grand garçon c'est son frère jumeaux Izaya. Et franchement je pense que pour c'est deux la les prénoms, non jamais été aussi bien choisi. Et pour terminer mon père s'appelle Kazuhide, et ma mère se nome Wakana. »

« Tu es le bien venue chez nous Tsurugi-kun. » le père dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Oui, viens quant tu veux. » rajouta la mère.

Chieko pausa une question « Onee-chan pourquoi tu as appelé Tsurugi-nii-san 'Kyou-chan' »

« Je l'ai appelé comme-ça parce qu'il ma appelé 'Ojii-san' » Midori dit d'un ton agacé.

La petite fille se tourna vers Tsurugi. Et elle n'a pas eu à pauser sa question, tous savais se qu'elle voulait savoir. « Je l'ai appelé comme-ça car elle m'énervait. » il répondit de son air stoïque habituel. « _Et parce que j'adore voir ses réaction, lorsque je la taquine._ »

« Mais, dit moi Chieko-chan. Pourquoi était tu sortit de la maison sans prévenir personne, et à une heure pareille. » Midori dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Chieko fit la mou « Je voulais venir te chercher, pour te montrer ma nouvelle robe. »

« Et alors ? » elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés. « Qu'attend tu pour me la montrer ? » elle rigolait.

Sa petite sœur descendit du canapé, pausa sa tasse sur la table, et se positionna devant Midori.

Elle se mit à tourner, et montrer tout les détailles de sa robe. C'était une robe rose pale, sans manche, et avec de la broderie argenté en bas. Puis, elle avait mit une chemise blanche col claudine, en dessous pour ne pas avoir froid. Bien, oui. Ils se rapprochent de l'été. Mais il fait encore frisquet.

« Ara, ara, ara. Je ne sais pas, si nous serons assez pour vous protéger de tout les hommes qui vous courrons après, Hime-sama. » la jeune fille au long cheveux dit avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Il faut aussi qu'on te protège, Onee-chan. »

« N'ayez crainte, Hime-sama. Votre Onee-chan c'est se déffendre. »

« C'est surtout qu'aucun mec lui courra après. » riccanait Hiroaki.

En réponse il eu le droit à la réaction extrêmement mature de sa grande sœur, qui fut de lui tirer la langue.

« Pourquoi tu dit toujours ça, Onii-chan ? » Chieko pencha innocemment la tête.

« Demande à Izaya. Il sait. »

« Mais, Izaya il parle jamais. »

La petite fille se tourna vers Tsurugi « Tsurugi-nii-san. Tu la trouve comment ma Onee-chan ? »

Tous recrachèrent presque leurs boisson.

Tsurugi la regarda juste dans les yeux d'un air perplexe.

Elle hocha la tête « D'accord. Arigato. »

Les pensées de la famille « Hein ?! J'ai pas tout compris. »

Le père regarda sa montre. « Oh ! Nous avons peut-être abusée de ton temps Tsurugi-kun. »

La mère regarda l'heure. « Oh ! Oui. Tes parents doivent être inquiet. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes parents. Ils sont en voyage d'affaire depuis bientôt trois mois. En revanche je craint d'avoir abusé de votre hospitalité. Je vais donc partir, et je vous remercie pour le thé. » il ce leva, puis les salua.

« Attend ! » la mère se leva. « Dans ce cas, tu pourrais manger avec nous ? C'est triste de manger seule. »

« Oui. Puis dans notre famille un couvert de plus, ce n'est pas grand-chose. » ajouta Aiichirou.

« Je vous remercie. Mais non. » il salua de nouveaux, puis commença à partir mettre ses chaussure.

Midori dépausa sa sœur par terre. Et commença elle aussi à enfiler ses chaussure.

« Que fait tu ? »

« Eh...bien je t'accompagne. Tu vas à la gare. Non ? Ce- »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne. » il se leva, ouvris la porte, et avant de partir dit ces dernier mots « Encore merci pour l'hospitalité. Au revoir. »

« Tu pense qu'il ne nous aime pas ? » interrogea madame Seto.

« Ne t'en fait pas Oka-san. Il est comme-ça avec tout le monde. Il n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux autre facilement. » elle soupira.

-x-

Voilà c'est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude : - merci d'avoir lue

\- désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

\- j'espère que ça vous a plus

\- et au prochain chapitre ;)

(n'oubliez pas la question dans haut si vous savez.)

TRADUCTION

\- Kazuhide : Harmonie/paix supérieure

\- Wakana : Jeune plante

\- Aiichirou : Je suis le premier garçon

\- Hiroaki : Grand automne

\- Izaya : Celui qui regarde la foule

\- Chieko : Enfant de la sagesse, sage enfant

Prénoms trouvés sur wikipédia avec leur traduction.

(Et oui je sais. Izaya c'est le prénom d'un gars dans durara. Mais c'est pas parce que l'auteur à était le premier à l'utiliser qu'il est à lui.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo ! Konnichiwa ! Konbanwa ! (enfin... ça dépend de l'heure où vous lisez cette fanfiction)

Je remercie Kinako123 pour son gentil commentaire. Que je doit avouez, m'a fait rire. Lorsque je l'ai lue j'avais tout de suite envie de réécrire. Mais il était 1h ou 2h du matin. Donc j'ai remit à plus tard.

Et c'est la suite !

Mais avant. Nos chères fanatique de foot passe en uniforme d'été. (je ne met que les changement)

Tsurugi Kyousuke : N'a plus son pull, et les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées.

Seto Midori : N'a plus son gilet, manches retroussées, plus de bas, et basket blanche.

Sorano Aoi : Veston noir, et manches courtes.

Yamana Akane : Pull noir débardeur, manches courtes, et chaussette hautes blanches.

Matsukaze Tenma : Manche courtes, et plus de cravate.

Shinsuke Nishisono : Pull débardeur noir, manches courtes.

Kageyama Hikaru : Veston noir, manches courtes.

Kariya Masaki : Comme Tenma.

Shindou Takuto : Manches courtes, pull débardeur noir.

Nishiki Ryouma : Plus de pull ni de cravate.

Kirino Ranmaru : Comme shindou.

Hamano Kaiji : Comme kirino, mais sans cravate.

Hayami Tsurumasa : Comme Tenma.

Sangoku Taichi : Comme Hamano.

Amagi Daichi : Comme Hamano.

Kurama Norihito : Manches retroussées. (je pensé que Kurama était en 3eme année de collège dans l'anime. Je lui avais donc mit une cravate verte dans ma fanfic. Mais, il ce trouve que j'ai eu tort, et qu'il était à sa seconde année. Donc par conséquent sa cravate est jaune.)

Kuramada Gouichi : Comme Hayami.

-x-

Tsurugi venait de passer la porte de sa maison.

« Tadaima. » il dit d'une voix basse et sans aucune émotion, sachant que personne ne répondrait.

Il enleva négligemment ses chaussures, ne mit pas de chaussons, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Une fois en haut, il ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, jeta son sac à côté de son bureaux, et s'affala sur son lit.

 **SALLE A MANGER DES SETO**

« Pourquoi Tsurugi-nii-san n'a pas voulue manger avec nous ? » questionna Chieko.

« Je ne sais pas mon coeur. » lui répondit , lui déposant un baiser sur le front, et l'enlevant de sa chaise haute.

« Ce jeune homme à l'air d'avoir beaucoup de problème. » s'inquiétait, commençant à s'atteler au lavage des couverts.

« Il en avait beaucoup avant. Mais sais juste dans son caractère d'être froid et distant. » ajouta Midori.

« Il n'est pas 'froid et distant'. Il est mystérieux, ténébreux, cooool. » parla Hiroaki, tout en mimant ces mots.

« Tu savais que les synonymes de ténébreux son : perfide, louche, douteux, lugubre. » se moqua t-elle. Et il la regarda avec un regard qui dit ferme-là.

« Il y a aussi : abattu, confus, incertain, maussade, tragique, morne, triste, embrouillé, funèbre, mélancolique, sinistre... » et au fur et à mesure que la mère disait ces mots, elle tombait dans un état de dépression. Et son fils aîné venait, lui tapoter le dos pour la réconforter.

« Nous pouvons aussi rajouter : enténébré, fuligineux, inintelligible, opaque, cabalistique, emberlificoté, amphigourique, ésotérique, neurasthénique, et beaucoup d'autre. » énonça la petite fille.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle lentement. Et c'est Aiichirou qui fut le premier à prendre la parole « Je suis le seul à n'avoir compris que 'opaque'. »

« Ah ! Nan. Mais, moi j'ai même pas compris un mots. »

« Ca c'est parce que t'es un abrutie fini. » Midori le taquina.

« Fait gaffe la mocheté. Elle peut partir c-elle là. » Hiroaki s'énerva.

« Vas-y ! Je t'attend pour voir. Sachant que j'ai plus de force que toi. » dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

« Qui a dit que je parlait d'une bagarre ? Je parle d'un truc qui est sur ta tête. Un accident est si vite arrivé Onee-san. »

Midori protégea tout de suite son ruban. « Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Ca suffit vous deux. » le père parla calmement, mais avais un regard vide. Il reprit son état normale « Allez-vous préparer pour aller vous coucher. »

« Ma chérie, prend notre petit footballeur et notre princesse. Cela nous fera gagner du temps, pour les douches. » dit-elle de sa voix enjoliveuse, en essuyant une assiette.

« Oui. Oka-san. » la jeune fille se leva, porta Izaya, et pris la main de Chieko. Puis ils montèrent vers la salle de bain.

regarda son deuxième fils, qui commençait à partir « Restez un peu ici jeune homme. »

Hiroaki avait senti le regard sur lui, et se retourna les mains dans les poches, mine de rien.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Tu sais que- »

Il répondit vite, sur un ton agacé « Je sais. Je sais. 'C'est le seule souvenir, qu'il lui reste de son enfance.' C'était juste des menaces en l'aire. »

Son père lui fait un doux sourire « Très bien. Aller file. »

Et c'est ce que fit le garçon.

« Ne lui en voulait pas, Otou-san. » l'aîné dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, Aiichirou. Mais, il sait qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne peux pas plaisanter. Et, bien que tu es dix-huit ans, ça ne te dispense pas, de faire comme les autres. Tu es encore aux lycée. »

« Hai. Hai. » il lui répondit désintéressé, en finissant sa tasse.

 **SALLE DE BAIN**

Midori c'était déjà lavé, et été en serviette. Elle aidée juste son frère et sa sœur a se laver.

« Dit moi, Izaya. Est-ce que toi ? Tu sais pourquoi, Tsurugi-nii-san n'a pas voulue rester ? »

Son frère la regarda juste dans les yeux.

« Toi non plus, tu sais pas. »

Il continua de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais, tu aurais voulu qu'il reste ! Je te comprend ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien. » « Onee-san. Pourquoi il a pas voulu rester ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a dut avoir une dur journée ! Il a était en colère tout le long de l'entraînement. Puis….. » Midori repensa au mots que lui avait dit Kyousuke.

*flashback*

 _«_ _Je ne lui fait pas confiance. »_

 _« Oui. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle me déclarait la guerre. »_

 _« Fait attention. Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Ok ? »_

 _*_ fin flashback*

Elle ne les comprenait pas. Puis… elle se rappela aussi, la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec ce dernier. Son visage si près du siens, ses lèvre touchant presque son oreille, son souffle chaud. Et en deviens rouge. Elle remarqua aussi qu'a cause de sa sensibilité aux niveaux des oreilles, elle n'avais rien entendus de ce qu'il lui avait dit. « _Je lui demanderait demain !_ » elle décida.

« Onee-san ? Ca va ? »

Izaya pausa sa main sur le front de sa grande sœur et sur le sien.

Midori enleva la main de son frère doucement « Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, Izaya. Je n'ai pas de fièvre. » « Et, ce son juste des problèmes de grand, pas très grave, Chieko. » elle sortit les deux de la baignoire « Aller ! Finie de faire trempette. Habillez-vous, brossez-vous les dents, et aux lits. » et elle commença à les sécher, et les habiller.

Midori rentra dans sa chambre, accueilli des délicats mots de son colocataire.

« Raaaaaaah. Mais, tu peux pas prévoir tes affaires dans la salle de bain. Ca m'éviterai d'avoir une vision d'apocalypse, à chaque fois que tu reviens de la salle de bain. »

« Tu t'en remettras ! Je suis juste en serviette. Comme tout les soirs. » elle soupira.

Puis il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » elle demanda doucement.

« Rien. Je prend la salle de bain. » renfrogna t-il.

« Hai. » répondit t-elle tranquillement.Puis elle se souvenue de quelque chose « _Il ne faut pas que j'oublie. Demain c'est l'uniforme d'été._ »

 **LE LENDEMAIN AU LYCEE (heure du déjeuner)**

Shindou, Kirino, Nishiki, Hamano, Hayami, Kurama, Akane, et Midori déjeunaient tranquillement sur le toit, profitant du beaux temps que leurs offraient la saison.

Nishiki termina son bento, et fit un soupir de soulagement. « Je suis remplie. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, avec tous ce qu'il y avait dedans. » Hayami regardait Nishiki avec pitié.

« Tu as tort, Hayami ! C'est comme ça que tu devrais manger ! Sinon tu resteras gringalet, toute ta vie. » Hamano dit sérieusement.

« Ni pense pas Tsurumasa ! Ryouma mange beaucoup trop. » rassurait Midori, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme frêle.

« Moi, je ne comprend pas comment, vous pouvez manger aussi peu ? Il suffit de regarder le bento de Akane ! Il y a presque rien dedans ! » s'effaré Nishiki.

« C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas rustre, comme toi. » Midori le taquinait.

« Je ne suis pas rustre, je suis un homme ! » puis il chuchota à l'oreille de Kurama « Oye ! Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Il n'eut qu'un soupir en raiponce.

Puis Akane parla avec sa petite voix, en sortant une gourde de son sac « J'ai fait du thé glacé. Vous en voulez ? »

Nishiki leva la main.

« Volontier, Akane-san ! » répondit Shindou avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi ! » affirma Kirino.

« Je ne suis pas contre ! » Midori ajouta.

« Pourquoi pas ! » suivie Kurama.

« Avec plaisir, Akane-san ! » dit Hayami.

« Avec un temps pareille, il ne faudrait pas sans priver ! » Hamano exclama.

« En parlant de beaux temps ! Vous prévoyez quelque chose pour les vacances d'été ? » questionna Kurama. Tandis que Akane servait tout le monde.

« Non, pas spécialement ! » parla doucement Midori, prenant une gorgé de thé.

« Moi non plus ! » Kirino répondit.

« Si personne au club ne fait rien, pendant les vacances. Nous pourrions faire un camp d'entraînement ? » proposa Akane.

« Ce serait intéressant ! » Shindou affirma.

« Ca pourrait être amusant ! » exclama Nishiki.

« Et nous pourrions, nous rapprocher de Akemi-chan. »

« Nuance Hamano. TU pourras TE rapprocher d'elle. » accentuait Kirino.

Midori ricana « Ne me dit pas que tu comptes la draguer ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est une fille avec beaucoup trop de valeur pour toi ! » elle se moquait.

« Probablement ! Mais, qui ne tente rien à rien ! »

« Tu es bien optimiste ! Mais tu devrais écouter Midori. » s'amusait Kurama.

« Minna ! Vous êtes si déprimant. » boudé Hamano.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un lorsque le temps viendra. » Akane lui caressait le dos comme réconfort.

« Mais, moi je veut une petite amie maintenant ! » il se plaignait, avec cette fois la jeune fille aux yeux lilas, qui l'enlaça comme une mère le ferait. Ce que Shindou vue d'un mauvais œil. Mais, personne ne l'avais vue. Mise à par peut-être son meilleur ami, qui s'amusait de sa réaction.

« Donc ? » pausa Midori.

« Donc, quoi ? » interrogea Hamano.

« Et bien ! Pour le camp ! »

Shindou répondit « Nous demanderons la permissions au coach, et à Tenma. Après tout, c'est lui le capitaine maintenant ! »

« On le sait ! Et sa me fait toujours bizarre. » affirma Kurama.

*ding dong ding dong*

Ils commencèrent à remballer leurs affaires.

« Nous devrions, nous dépêcher. » Kirino dit.

« Raaaaaaah. Je veux pas y retourner. En plus il y a contrôle. » Hamano se plaignait.

« C'est là que je suis heureuse, d'être la seule à pas être avec vous ! » se vanté Midori.

« Tu as quoi comme cour ? » demanda Akane.

Midori pris un air assuré, et croisa ses bras en ricanant « C'est ça le meilleur. J'ai une heure de perm! »

« A la saleté ! » Nishiki râla.

« Tu vas donc rester ici ? » questionna Hayami.

« Bien que j'aime le grand t-aire ! Je vais tout de même retourner dans ma classe. » elle se leva, puis ils marchèrent vers la sortie (ou l'entré ? Je sais pas !)

 **CLASSE DE MIDORI**

Midori passa la porte, et un garçon qui était regroupé avec d'autre lui parla. « Tient ! Tu ne reste pas dehors, Midori ? »

« Avec cette chaleur ? Et puis quoi encore ! » elle rigolait, en se rapprochant d-eut.

Un autre membre du groupe parla « C'est là que nous sommes heureux d'avoir la clime ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que certain ne l'on pas. »

Leur joyeuse petite discussion fut interrompue, par un professeur qui venait d'entrée.

Puis la délégué de la classe parla « Sensei, nous avons une heure de permanence ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Une classe de seconde à un contrôle, mais leur professeur est absent. Et tout les professeur présent sont occupés. Et comme vous avez une heure de permanence, je viens chercher la personne la plus nul en biologie. Donc, qui pourra les surveiller, sans pouvoir les aider. »

« On pari combien que c'est Fukuo-sensei qui est absent ? » un des garçons chuchota assez fort pour que son groupe entende, ce qui les fit rirent.

Puis un autre répondit « C'est de la triche ! Il n'y a que ce prof pour être aussi cruel. Donc c'est forcément toi qui vas gagner. » puis ils continuèrent de rirent en silence.

Et le professeur parla « Seto ! Tu les surveilleras ! »

Le groupe qui était avec elle, ce mit à pouffé de rire.

« Heiiiiiin ! »

« Aller dépêche toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Midori suivit l'enseignant jusqu'à leurs destinations, en ronchonnant.

« Reste dehors jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. » puis il entra dans la classe.

Midori n'entendait pas ce qu'il leur disait. Mais aux crie de victoire, suivie d'un crie de lamentation. Elle pu vaguement deviner ce qu'il leur avait dit.

« Oye ! Seto rentre. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais, à pêne rentré, elle constata la douce chaleur qui résidait dans la classe. Et s'écria « OH ! Le four ! » et toute la classe se mit à rire.

L'enseignant soupira « Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est une parfaite idiote. Donc il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle vous aides. » la classe repartit dans un fou rire. « En revanche, elle déteste la triche, et les menteurs. Je pense que nous avons deux personnes qui peuvent le confirmer ici. »

« Deux personnes ? » interrogea Midori.

« Oye ! Midori-sempai. » Kariya lui faisait signe.

« Oh ! Kariya, je ne t'avais même pas vue ! Donc si tu es là. Ca veut dire que la deuxième personne est... »

« Tu supporte la chaleur Ojii-san ? » se moqua Tsurugi.

On pouvait voir l'irritation sur le visage de Midori « Toi… je te jure que... »

« Vous réglerez ça plus tard ! » il interrompit. « Tient ! Distribus ça ! Bonne chance ! » puis le professeur partit.

Midori distribua les photocopies, s'assit à la place du professeur, puis commença à les surveiller. Elle pouvait voir ceux qui étaient dans la misère total, ceux qui avaient du mal, ceux qui s'en sortaient, ceux qui étaient à l'aise, puis les génies, et il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans ce cas là. Et évidemment c'était Tsurugi Kyousuke. La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude était impressionné, de la vitesse avec laquelle il répondait aux questions. Ca l'énervait presque. Elle avait presque envie de lui lancé l'une des craies, qui était devant elle, pour le déconcentrer. Midori pausa sa tête sur sa main, pris une craie, et s'amusait à la lancé, puis la rattraper. Et toujours en gardant les yeux rivé sur la craie. D'un coup sec du bras elle jeta l'objet de son attention, sur un garçon qui avait sortie une antisèche, se qui la déchira. Midori pris une autre craie, feignant qu'il ne c'était rien passé, et dit calmement mais fort « On triche pas. » elle continua son petit jeux, puis reparla « De même pour la fille, aux troisième rang. Efface ce qu'il y a marqué sur ton bras. » elle regarda la jeune fille susnommé « Sauf si tu préfère que je le fasse. J'ai pas d'eaux, mais je peux cracher dessus. » la jeune fille s'empressa d'effacer les notes sur son avant bras. Certain ricanait, et d'autre avait une expression de dégoût, aux parole de Midori. Elle continua à surveiller tout le monde, puis elle remarqua que Tsurugi était allongé sur sa table. Elle jeta une autre craie, mais sur la tête de Tsurugi cette fois. Le jeune homme leva la tête. Il frotta l'endroit que l'objet avais touché, et cherché la personne qui l'avait sortie de son repos. Puis, il croisa le regard de Midori qui avait une craie à la main. « Oye ! Kyou-chan ! Depuis quand on dors pendant une éval, après quarante minute ? »

« Depuis que j'ai finie, Ojii-san. » renfrogna Tsurugi.

Midori se leva, se mit en face de lui, et tendis la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La manche ? » il dit toujours énervé.

« Ta copie banane ! » elle commençait à être irrité.

Il n'apprécia la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Mais, fit abstraction et lui passa. Et juste avant de partir elle lui donna une tape sur la tête, et chuchota « Tu devrais être plus doux, lorsque quelqu'un de pose une question. Ca t'aiderai ! Surtout envers tes aînés. ». A cette action, il lui donna un regard de colère, puis en prenant du recule, il réfléchit sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

*ding dong ding dong*

« L'évaluation est finie ! Ramenait les copies devant. Je les prendrait. » Midori déclara.

Les copies étaient toutes passée devant, elle les ramassa, puis sortie.

Une fille de la classe s'approcha de Tsurugi « Euh….go...gomenasai, mais que ce passe t-il entre vous et Seto-sempai ? »

Une autre la rejoignit « Po-pourquoi elle vous appelle 'Kyou-chan' ? »

Et une de plus arriva « Vous avez quelle genre de relation ? »

Tsurugi aller les remballer, mais il c'est dit que peut-être il devrait suivre le conseil de Midori. Il soupira pour enlever sa frustration « Il n'y a rien. » puis il remballa c'est affaires. Les filles ce regardèrent en souriant, et retournèrent à leur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Tsurugi ? » demandé une femme, qui venait d'entrée.

« Je sèche votre cour, Sugaku-sensei. » il dit d'un visage platonique.

« Tu te fiche de moi ? De toute façon, ton bureaux est le plus éloigné de la sortie. Et temps que je serais là, tu ne passeras pas cette porte. Alors, cesse dont ces pitreries, et rassie toi. »

Tsurugi pris son sac, ouvrit la fenêtre, et sans dire un mots, il sauta.

« Mais, il est complètement con ! » s'écria le professeur, en accourant vers la fenêtre. Voyant qu'il allait bien, elle souffla. Puis elle se mit en colère contre le jeune homme en bas « Oye ! Je sais que tu as des capacités or du commun. MAIS SAIS PAS UNE RAISON POUR SAUTER DU PREMIERE ETAGE ! »

Tsurugi ne l'écouta même pas, et partit directement vers sa destination.

« Oye ! Tsurugi ! Fais gaffe. Lorsque tes parents serons revenue. Je l'ai convoquerait directement. » elle ferma la fenêtre, et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, de son élève. « Raaaaaaah ! Se sale gosse, je vous jure. » « Bien ! Nous commençons. »

 **AUX GRAND CERISIER (qui n'a plus de fleur d'ailleurs, mais un magnifique feuillage vert)**

Tsurugi arriva vers l'arbre. Mais il semblait, qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un adossé à l'arbre. Une jeune fille, par laquelle il c'était fait frapper plutôt. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il constata qu'elle était endormie. Il jeta son sac près de l'arbre, s'accroupit devant elle, la regarda, remit une mèche de cheveux qui débordait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis se dit qu'elle avait l'air vraiment paisible, innocente et inoffensif lorsqu'elle dormait.

Il lui donna une gifle, se leva, et ajouta « A charge de revanche. » puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

Le contact violent la réveilla en sursaut. « Non, mais ça va pas ? » Midori lui gueulait dessus, en se frottant la joue.

Un peut de temps passa, et Midori se souvenue « Au faite, Kyou-chan ! Hier, tu m'a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais, je n'ai pas entendue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Tsurugi la regarda perplexe « Alors, pourquoi à tu rougis ? Si tu n'as pas entendue. »

Elle était un peut gênée « Ah...euh…. J'ai...j'ai les oreilles très sensibles. Mais-mais qu'est-ce que tu disais, hier ? »

« Mais, si tu as les oreilles sensibles. Ne devrait tu pas avoir entendue ? »

Midori commençait à rougir « Pas-pas sensible dans ce sens là ! Mais que m'avait tu dit ? »

Tsurugi avait déjà très bien compris à sa première raiponce. Mais, il adorait la taquiner. Il fit donc un sourire mesquin, se pencha plus près d'elle, et chuchota au creux de son oreille, d'une voix rauque « Je ne comprend pas ! Pourrait tu êtres plus claire ? » ses lèvre touchèrent légèrement son oreille « S'il te plaît, Mi-do-ri-chan. » il se retira en arrière, presque fière de sa taquinerie.

Elle était complètement rouge, et respiré lourdement. La jeune fille mit du temps avant de pouvoir répondre ou plutôt débiter quelque chose « Que-que-que-que-que-que que fait tu ? Et-et-et-et-et-et et tu n'as pas répondue à ma question ! Que m'a tu dit hier ? » Midori cria presque la dernière phrase.

« Je te taquinait juste. Comme aujourd'hui. » il lui répondit de nouveaux avec son visage platonique.

Midori se figeas t-elle une pierre. Puis une fois qu'elle avait repris ses esprit, elle lui donna un coup de point sur le bras, avant de se recroqueviller, la tête sur ses genoux, et les joues légèrement rouge. Et bougonna « Ma mère s'inquiète pour toi. Viens manger un de ces quatre. »

« Mangez chez vous ? Et puis- » mais sa moquerie fut interrompue par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il pris son portable, l'alluma, et remarqua qu'il avait un message. Il le lit, et il tomba comme dans un état de dépression.

Midori voyant sa réaction le questionna « Que ce passe t-il, Kyou-chan ? » elle pris son téléphone, puis lit à son tour le message « _Bonjour, Kyousuke. Avec ta mère nous reviendrons tout deux_ _ce soir,_ _de nos voyages d'affaire._ _Mais nous ne reviendrons pas seule. Nous amenons avec nous ton cousin Armel. Ces parents on décidés, que le fonctionnement des lycées français n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Ils nous on donc demandé de l'inscrire dans le même lycée que toi. En nous donnant bien sur, l'argent qui contribueras à ses soins personnel. Donc à partir de maintenant il vivra avec nous. Je suis sur que tu es impatient. A ce soir. Nous t'embrassons._ »

Midori regarda vers Tsurugi « Je ne vois pas, pourquoi ce message t'offusque autant ! »

Le jeune homme repris son téléphone, et toujours avec un air déprimé il dit « Je peut venir manger ce soir ? »

-x-

Et c'est finie ! Pour aujourd'hui. C'était un long chapitre.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, et vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'aux bout.

Je vous dit au revoir, jusqu'au prochain chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey !

La suite ! (Merci on avait pas remarqué.)

-x-

Le soir au club, Akane propose son idée de camps d'entraînement pendant l'été. Tenma, le coach, puis le reste de l'équipe semblaient ravie de la proposition. Donc il fut convenue qu'ils auraient un camps d'entraînement de trois jours lors des vacances.

Et Tsurugi avait répondue au message de ses parents en disant qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, et donc il ne serait pas là pour dîner.

 **DANS LA SALLE A MANGER DES SETO**

« Ooooooh ! Tsurugi-kun, je suis tellement heureuse que vous mangiez avec nous ! » s'exclama Mme. Seto, posant un plat sur la table avant de s'asseoir à l'extrémité gauche de c-elle ci.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse ! Je me demandais pourquoi, tu n'avais pas voulue manger avec nous, Tsurugi-nii-san ! » affirma la petite dernière, sur une chaise haute en face de son jumeaux, du côté gauche de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta fais changer d'avis ? » demanda Aiichirou, qui venait de s'asseoir à la droite de son père, lui même à l'extrémité droite de la table.

Mais Tsurugi n'eut le temps de répondre, Hiroaki sauta sur le siège à côté de lui et à la gauche de M. Seto. « Comment son les entraînement ? » il le questionna avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tsurugi était assez gêné de toute cette agitation, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être seul. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des goûtes de sueur. Midori donna une tape sur la tête de son jeune frère, puis alla s'asseoir entre son frère aîné et sa sœur en face de son ami « Arrête Hiroaki. Tu lui fais peur avec ton regard de fangirl. »

« De quoi je me mêle. Puis j'ai pas un regard de fangirl. » Hiroaki s'énerva.

« Midori, Hiroaki. » leur père à juste eu à dire leur nom, et le calme était revenue. « Puis Aiichirou, ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à un invité. »

« Hai. » il répondit comme désintéressé, mais avec un sourire.

Ils commencèrent à se servir, et mangèrent calmement, bavardent de leur journée, anecdote, réussite, échec, et entre coupé de petite dispute de Midori et Hiroaki.

Finalement le temps pour Tsurugi de partir.

Midori couru mettre c'est chaussure « Cette fois je te raccompagne ! Et interdit de dire non ! » elle dit avec un grand sourire.

« Merci de votre accueille le repas était délicieux. » Tsurugi les salua, puis commença à partir.

« De rien c'était un vrais plaisir. Revenez quand vous voulez Tsurugi-kun. »

Midori ferma la porte après que son ami soit passé, puis le rejoignit.

« Pourquoi, voulais-tu à tout pris me raccompagner ? »

« C'est triste d'être seul. » « Tu vas bien a la gare ? »

« Oui. » « Mais, quel est ta question ? »

« Tu viens d'y répondre ! » elle dit légèrement désappointé.

« Je veux dire… la vrais. » sa voix stoïque n'avait pas bouger.

Elle rigola frénétiquement « Bon, bien… Puisque tu demande ! »

Tsurugi soupira.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue manger chez nous ? » Midori s'inquiétait

« Tes parents mon invité. Pourquoi j'aurais refusé ? »

« Non. La vrais raison ! »

Il soupira de nouveaux « Tu as lue le message. Non ? » « C'est à cause de mon cousin, Armel. » il fronça les sourcils, et bougonna « Je ne peux pas le supporter. Il est prétentieux, orgueilleux, rabaisse sans arrêt les autres à la force des mots. »

« Oh ! Il te ressemble assez alors ! » elle se moquait, avant de se prendre une pichenette. « Ite ! » puis elle se frotta le front.

« Pas du tout. ». Et contrairement à d'habitude, à la place de faire un sourire mesquin. Il lui parla avec une douce voix, et un doux sourire « Je rabaisse seulement les autres, à l'aide de mon talent. ».

Midori sentit d'abord son visage chauffer, puis rigola « Décidément, tu es pleins de surprises ! »

Le jeune homme au yeux d'or, lui donna un regard interrogateur.

Elle ne le vit pas et lui dit avec un grand sourire « J'ai vraiment envie de plus te connaître ! »

Il eut une pause entre les deux.

Tsurugi se mit à rougir.

La jeune fille repassa ses paroles dans sa tête, pour comprendre la réaction de son ami. Elle se mit-elle même à rougir, mais bien plus fort que le garçon. « Ce-ce-ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire ! » elle paniquait en bougeant c'est bras devant. « Bon ! Je-je te laisse là. La gare n'est plus très loin. À demain. » puis elle se sauva.

Tsurugi était encore rouge. Et même si elle était déjà partit, il dit assez bas et peiné « Oui. À demain. ». Il soupira.

 **MAISON DES TSURUGI**

Kyousuke dit hésitant « Ta...tadaima. » pour une fois, il espéré que personne ne lui répondrait.

Mais sa mère lui répondit « Okaeri ! »

Son père arriva « Ton cousin était fatigué ! Il est partit se coucher ! »

« Mmh, d'accord. Euh… dans quelle chambre il est ? »

« Il est dans c-elle de ton frère. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne l'aurions pas mit dans la tienne ! »

« Ah. D'accord. » il aurait encore préféré que Armel soi dans la sienne. Mais ne montra rien. « Je suis aussi fatigué. Je monte me coucher. »

« A-attend ! » sa mère l'appela, alors qu'il monté les escaliers. « Ton père et moi sommes obligé de repartir demain. Tu-tu ne veux même pas discuter un peu avec nous ? Je te ferait du thé ! »

Kyousuke n'aime pas son cousin, mais il aime ses parents. Il soupira intérieurement, puis fit demie tour. Sa mère sourie, puis courue vers la cuisine pour lui faire un thé.

 **LE LENDEMAIN AU LYCEE : SALLE DU CLUB**

Hamano parlé bruyament écouté par Hayami, Kirino, Shindou, et Akane sur le canapé circulaire. Tenma, Shinsuke, et Kageyama joué déjà avec le ballon se faisant gronder par Aoi leur disant que c'était dangereux, et ses paroles ce trouvait être justifié, car Kariya qui était juste à côté se pris le ballon dans le visage. Kurama, Kuramada, Amagi, Nishiki, et Sangoku eu discuté tranquillement autour de la table, avec Akemi qui les rejoignit.

En dehors de la porte on pouvait entendre un garçon se plaindre d'une voix hautaine. Puis Tsurugi ouvrit la porte, entra suivi d'un jeune homme du même âge, avec des cheveux blond platine, et yeux marron. Il marchait fièrement.

« Ohayo, Tsurugi-kun ! » Tenma l'accueilli, avec sa joie habituel, mais baissa d'un ton lorsqu'il vue l'air crevé de celui-ci « Qui...qui est ton ami ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est mon cousin. Il s'appelle Armel. Il sera avec nous à partir de maintenant. »

Tenma se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant, et lui tendis la main « Je m'appelle Matsukaze Tenma, ravit de te rencontrer ! »

Mais Armel poussa sa main « Mmf ! Tu as crus que j'allais serrer la main de quelqu'un de plus bas que moi ! » il dit d'une façon hautaine.

Tous furent choqué de l'attitude de ce dernier. Tout le club se retourna vers Tsurugi, et le vit se retenir de le frapper. Ils pensèrent tous « _Le pauvre._ » sauf Akemi « _Youpi ! Il va sûrement_ _é_ _loigner Tsurugi-san de ma Seto-san._ »

Shindou essaya de lui parler « Tu as un visage assez européen si je ne m'abuse. Tu n'es pas japonais ? »

Il lui répondit en le regardant de haut « Oui ! Mon père est Japonais, ma mère française, et je suis née en France. »

« Tu parle plutôt bien le japonais. Ce n'est pas trop dur de s'habituer au changement ? »

« Bien sur que je parle bien japonais ! Et si, la nourriture est horrible, je suis obligé de prendre le métro pour venir, puis vous êtes tous d'une laideur, vous les japonais ! »

Shindou resta congelé sur place. Akane sortait doucement des ciseaux de son sac, mais Kirino lui fit ranger.

Cette fois c'est Sangoku qui s'approcha « Tu-tu dois aimer le foot, non ? »

« Oui, j'aime bien. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr que je vous bats tous dans ce domaine. Et dans tout les autres domaine d'ailleurs. » il se moquait d'un air orgueilleux.

Kurama chuchota « Retenait moi, sinon je le frappe. »

Et Kariya qui c'était déplacé vers la table lui répondit « Non, ne vous inquiétez pas senpai. Personne ne vous en voudras. »

« Ohayo ! » Midori hurla joyeusement en ouvrant la porte. Puis elle vit Armel « Oh ! Tu dois être Armel. Moi c'est Seto Midori ! Yoroshiku ne ! » elle tendis ça main.

Il la regarda de haut en bas « Oh ! Donc ça existe vraiment. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté « Are ? »

« Une personne aussi moche. » il dit en pointant du doigt Midori. L'équipe de foot était resté congelé.

« Pardon ? » elle dit énervé, mais continuais de sourire.

« Mmmm…Je crois que ça porte un nom ? Ah oui, ça y est ! Une poubelle. »

Elle le pris par le col « T'es masochiste ou t'as un problème ? » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Mais il n'avait pas perdue son air prétentieux, bien qu'il commençait à avoir quelque goûte de sueur « Tu as besoin de la violence pour me répondre ? Bravo pour une fille ! Oh ! Attend. J'en est entendue parler. Des personnes horriblement moche, qui on souvent recoure à la violence. Yankee ! »

« Ok, t'es mort. » elle se préparé à le frapper du poins.

Mais Tsurugi la retenue « Ca ne servirait à rien de le frapper au visage. »

Elle fit claquer sa langue puis le lâcha.

Armel lissait son uniforme « Mmf, une raison pour la protéger Kyousuke. Une fille aussi laide. C'est à petite ami ? » puis remit sa cravate.

Tsurugi lui donna un coup de pied dans sa partie reproductrice.

« Le frapper dans les couilles est plus efficace, Ojii-san. »

« Je prend note. »

Et ils le regardèrent croupier au sol, suffocant dans la douleur.

Le coach entra dans la pièce. Armel c'était relevé aidé de Tsurugi, et tous saluèrent leur entraîneur poliment. « J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Dite nous que c'est une bonne nouvelle s'il vous plaît. » plaidait Hamano.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise. » « Mais je ne serais plus votre coach. »

« Ca s'appelle une mauvaise nouvelle, coach. » se plaignait Hamano.

« Pourquoi ? Vous partez où ? » interrogea Tenma.

« Je part à Hawaï à cause du travail de ma femme. »

L'équipe avait une mine assez triste.

Mais Shindou parla « J'espère que vous vous plairez dans votre nouveaux travail. Et vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de nous. » il salua, suivie de ses amis.

« Vous aurez un nouveaux coach pour l'entraînement de ce soir, et l'entraînement de ce matin est annulé. » et sur ces derniers mots il partie.

« Dommage, je l'aimais bien ce coach. » annonça Kurama.

« Un peu transparent, mais sympathique. » Midori continua.

« Il avait l'aire d'un imbécile. » dit Armel, qui ce pris un coup de point dans le ventre de la part d'une certaine rousse.

« Désolé Kyou-chan. Mais là j'en pouvais plus. »

Tsurugi regarda juste son cousin recroquevillé. Et c'est Kariya qui parla « Vous voyez Kurama-senpai ! Personne ne lui en veux. »

-x-

Un peu plus court que les autres chapitre, mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.

Les commentaires sont apprécié et encourage. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. Vous dit à la prochaine. Et fait un petit coucou spécial à Eme Hire ;).


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo ! J'ai rien à dire, donc commençons sans plus attendre. (Désolé pour le retard.)

-x-

Après de longues heures de coures en compagnie d'Armel. Tsurugi se dit qu'il pourrait avoir enfin un peu de repos au club de foot. Mais…

« J'ai jamais vue des mayos aussi pourrie ! »

Tsurugi avais oublié que son cousin joué aussi au foot.

Midori s'approcha du blond, donna un coup de point au casier à la gauche du garçon, et mit son visage en face du sien « Oye ! Si t'es pas content tu dégage. » elle dit avec un regard noir.

Mais Kirino essaya d'apaiser son amie, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule « Calme toi, Midori. Ca ne sert à rien. » indiqua le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Midori se recula, puis partit vers Aoi et Akane, en colère.

Armel regarda Kirino « Pfff. Si tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un travelo pour me protéger. »

Kirino resté passif, mais lui fit tout de même un regard glacial « Tu pourrais dire merci à la place. » et s'en alla rejoindre Shindou.

Ils commencèrent de nouveaux à discuter entre eux. Certain se plaignaient du nouvel arrivant, d'autre se demandaient à quoi ressemblait leur nouveaux coach, puis un jeune homme avait ça tête collé à son casier avec une aura de dépression et quelques amis essayant de le réconforter.

Et une jeune femme aux cheveux rose entra. « Konichiwa ! » elle salua joyeusement à tout le monde. Et tous été un peu surpris elle n'avait pas l'allure d'un coach, ni de quelqu'un jouant au foot. Ses cheveux été attaché dans un chignon bas légèrement à droite, elle été vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, jupe crayon noir commençant à la taille finissant mit cuisse, et de simple chaussure à talon assortie à sa jupe.

Shindou s'approcha de la jeune femme « Konichiwa. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Prenez bien soin de nous coach. » et le reste suivie.

Mais elle se mit à rire « Je ne suis pas votre coach. Je m'appelle Zaizen Touko ! Et je serais l'aide de l'entraîneur. Yoroshiku ne ! »

« Oh ! » Aoi s'exclama. « Je vous reconnais vous êtes la femme qui nous à aidé au stade de la roulette russe. » Touko lui à juste souri en réponse.

Kurama s'attarda sur son prénom. Puis il eut comme une révélation, qui le surpris, mais fit mine de rien « Oui. Enfin c'est surtout la fille du Premier Ministre Zaizen Sousuke. Non ? »

Tous été choqué.

« Non ! Je préfère que vous me voyez comme la femme du stade de la roulette russe ! » elle ricanait. « Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me vois comme la fille du Premier Ministre. » « Oh ! Et oubliez toute formalités, et politesse. Appelez moi Touko ! » elle pointa vers elle en mettant une mains sur la taille.

Les joueurs de Raimon été heureux qu'il y est au moins une bonne nouvelle pour cette journée. Elle semblait être une femme très sympathique et vive d'esprit.

Shinsuke s'avança vers elle « Qui seras notre coach alors ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

« Eh ? » réaction générale.

« Vou- Tu ne sais pas du tout ? » demanda Hayami.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y aurait un nouveaux coach. J'ai donnée mon dossier d'inscription d'assistant ce matin ! »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Kageyama.

« J'ai une amie qui trouve que je passe trop de temps enfermé dans mon bureaux. Donc elle ma dit qu'un petit job à l'extérieur me ferait du bien. »

« Tu fais un autre métier ! » s'étonna Midori .

« Je suis Avocate. »

« Mais ça doit te prendre énormément de temps ! » Hamano suivi.

« On s'y habitue. »

Mais leur petit interrogatoire fut coupé. Un homme bien connue de l'équipe Raimon entra. Touko se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Mais ça ne l'enchanté pas.

« Toi ? » elle dit irrité.

« Ravie de vous revoir coach Fudou ! » salua Tenma tout heureux de voir l'un de ses joueurs préféré.

Il répondit d'un air stoïque « Vous me connaissez tous. Donc pas la peine de ce présenter. Aller tous sur le terrain. »

« Oui, coach ! » il répondirent en coeurs.

« Et avant que j'y arrivent sinon vous me ferez 50 pompes à une mains. »

Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Sauf un…

« Hum, hum. »

« Quoi ? J'ai dit avant moi, le blondinet. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous me connaissez coach. Je m'appelle Tsurugi Armel. » il dit de son air arrogant.

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton nom. Ca ne remplaceras pas tes qualités en tant que joueur. Et ça ne te dispense pas des 50 pompes. » il se tourna vers les manageurs « Ca compte pour vous aussi. »

Les filles ont été assez surprise, mais commencèrent à courir avec tout le matériel en main, et Akemi entraîna Armel avec elle.

Une fois tout le monde partit, il commença à marcher vers la porte, mais se fit retenir par Touko tenant l'arrière de son col « Oye ! Ne m'ignore pas. »

« Je ne t'es pas ignoré. Je ne t'avais même pas vue. » il s'enleva de son emprise et partit vers le stade. Suivie de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Fudou lui demanda nonchalamment. « On ta enfin virée de ton travail ? » il se moquait.

« Non ! » elle répondit en colère « C'est juste un emploie à temps partiel. ». « Tu doit être heureux de ne plus être au chomage. Non ? » Touko se vengeait.

Fudou fut irrité de sa moquerie, mais garda son sourire narquois « Je n'est jamais été au chomage. » « Et tu devrais te dépêcher d'arriver avant moi. Les pompes comptes pour tout le monde. »

« Mais je suis ton assistante ! » elle s'offusqua. « Puis si tu crois que je vais faire des pompes en jupe et talon. » elle croisa les bras.

« Tu n'as qu'à évité de t'habiller comme une pute. »

« PARDON ?! » elle été devenue rouge de colère.

« Il n'y a qu'à regarder la longueur de ta jupe. Tellement court ! Tu n'as pas honte de t'habiller comme ça devant des lycéens ! »

Elle été d'abord réticente, puis elle s'examina d'un oeil inquiet « Je...je suis vraiment...mal habillé ? » « _C'est pourtant Rika qui ma conseillé de m'habiller avec ce genre de style !_ »

« Laisse moi deviner. C'est Rika qui ta dit de t'habiller comme ça. »

« _Comment il a fait ?!_ » « Ou-oui. Elle ma dit que ça m'aiderait pour trouver quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ? »

« OUBLIE ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! »

« T'es encore seul ! » il rigolait.

« Tait-tait toi ! Toi aussi t'es seul, non ? Alors arrête de te moquer ! »

« Les 50 pompes. »

« Raaah. T'es vraiment chiant. » puis elle se mit à courir vers le stade.

 **AU STADE INTERIEUR**

L'entraînement avez déjà commencé, et personne n'avait eu de pompe. Fudou examiné sur le banc, Touko prenait des notes à la limite du terrain, et les manageurs avait une petite conversation.

« Je suis assez heureuse de nos nouveaux entraîneurs. » souriait Aoi.

« Je ne les connaît pas vraiment, mais ils mon l'air très sympathique ! » exprimé Akemi.

« Oui ! Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée ! Je vous jure, si je revoie le cousin de Tsurugi avec son air arrogant. Je lui écrase sa petite tête de blondinet sur le mur ! » s'énervait Midori mimant ses dernière mots.

Akane enlaçait son amie, puis caressait doucement sa tête « Calme-toi, calme-toi. Yosh, yosh. »

« Je ne suis pas un animal Akane-san... » elle dit en la repoussant doucement.

« Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses Midori-san. Il a peut être un sale caractère. Mais il avait raison sur un point. » Aoi avoué.

« Ah, oui ! Et lequel je te prie ? » la rousse dit toujours en colère.

« Il n'est pas vraiment mauvais au foot. » la jeune fille aux yeux bleus indiqua de sa main droite.

Le jeune homme blond avait réussi à dribbler la plupart des joueurs, et il se confronté maintenant à Tenma. Armel se défendé plutôt bien, mais on voyait que Tenma avait l'avantage.

« Mmf ! Il ne pourra jamais battre mon petit protégé ! » dit fièrement Midori, poitrine bombé, bras sur les anches.

« _Un nouveaux rival !_ » Akemi lança un regard noir au capitaine.

Tenma réussi à reprendre le ballon, pour ensuite le passer à Shindou. Et… un frisson traversa le jeune capitaine, le long de sa colonne vertébral. Armel était déjà repartit à la poursuite du ballon.

Akane recommencé déjà à mitrailler de son appareille, son ''future époux''. « Shin-sama. » dit-elle avec des fleurs autours « Vous êtes encore plus merveilleux lorsque vous jouez. »

« Tu ne changeras pas, hein ? » Midori demandé, d'un regard mélangé entre de l'inquiétude et de la pitié.

Elle se détourna de son objectif pour placer son regard vers un d'émeraude, et pencher innocemment sa tête avec ce petit sourire que seule elle a « Pourquoi je changerais ? C'est si doux d'être amoureuse. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » rougissait un peu Akemi en regardant timidement la personne de son coeur.

« Ce serait encore mieux, si la personne pouvait comprendre. » soupirait Aoi.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » répété la jeune fille, avec une aura de dépression cette fois.

Midori les regardait toute en se questionnant « _Je me demande ce que c'est l'amour. Certain dise que c'est beaux, doux,_ _magique_ _, agréable. Et d'autre dise que c'est douloureux, étrange,_ _voir énervant. Que lorsqu'on est amoureux on devient jaloux, sensible, on veut tout le temps revoir la personne, mais on est incapable de lui parler,_ _pourtant certain y arriver_ _. C'est vraiment trop compliqué l'amour !_ _J'y pige que dalle !_ » « Oye, les filles ! Qu'est-ce que c'est concrètement l'amour ? »

Elles se regardèrent entres elles, et c'est Aoi qui parla « Eh ! Tu n'est jamais tombée amoureuse Midori-san ? »

« C'est un sentiment chaud. » répondit Akane avec un doux sourire, tenant son visage de sa main gauche.

« On n'a le coeur qui bat rien quand pensant à la personne. » suivie Akemi, mettant ses mains sur son coeur.

« On ne peut pas vraiment le décrire concrètement. » continua Aoi, d'un aire embarrassée.

Et leur petite discussion sur le sujet dura jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

« Bien ! » Fudou se leva « Conclusion de l'entraînement. Vous êtes tous nul. »

Touko brisa son stylo de colère vis à vis de la remarque péjorative de son supérieur. Elle se rapprocha de lui. « Oye ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça à des lycéens ! Ils leurs faut des critiques constructive. Une remarque sans argument derrière ne sert à rien ! Et ils jouent très bien pour des lycéens ! Ils ont quand même combattue la galaxie. »

Il ne la regarda même pas et continua « En cas de climax scénaristique vous serez totalement démunie. Par chance vous êtes dans une fanfiction de romance, et la personne qui l'écrit n'a absolument aucune idée de comment décrire un match de foot. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

Une fois de plus il l'ignora « J'ai pour bute de faire de vous les meilleurs. Donc à partir de maintenant à chaque début de l'entraînement vous me ferez 100 pompes, et pour certain à une main. »

« Oui, coach ! » ils répondirent comme à l'armé.

Mais Touko s'interposa entre le coach et l'équipe t-elle Chris Pratt dans Jurassic World « Wow, wow, wow… Ont se calment. » elle se redressa « Vous ne ferez pas 100 pompes à chaque début d'entraînement. Allez vous changer, on en reparlera plus tard. ». Elle se retourna vers Fudou et fit craquer ses points « En attendant je vais avoir une petite discussion avec votre coach. »

 **VESTIAIRE HOMME**

Tenma poussa un soupire de soulagement en ôtant son mayo « Ca fait vraiment du bien de jouer au foot ! »

« Oui ! Il n'y a rien de mieux ! » Shinsuke soutenait.

« Moi ce que j'ai préféré c'est la conversation des filles. » Hamano ricanait.

« Il faudra que tu m'explique un jour, comment tu fait pour entendre tout se qui ce passe sur le terrain. » Kirino dit d'une voix platonique.

« Note qu'il n'entend que les conversations de filles. » rigolait Sangoku.

« Et qu'on t-elles dits de siiiiiii intéressant. » continua Kurama en roulant des yeux.

« Elles ont parlé d'amour ! » Il répondit joyeusement.

« C'est bien un truc de filles tient ! » se moquait Kuramada.

« Et c'est inintéressant ! » indiqua Kurama.

« Non, pas du tout ! J'ai eu confirmation que Shindou est un idiot. Que Aoi-san aime quelqu'un. Que malheureusement Akemi-chan aime aussi quelqu'un et que ce serait pour ça qu'elle c'est inscrit au club. Et j'ai un sujet sur lequel je peux embêter Midori-san ! Si ce n'est pas intéressant ! »

Tenma toussa nerveusement, et dit tout bas « Est-ce que par hasard tu sais qui Aoi aime ? »

« On t'avais dit qu'on te la piquerais. » lui souffla Shinsuke. Le brun se mit à rougir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis un idiot ? » Shindou dit en levant un sourcils.

Kirino lui tapa gentillement dans le dos « Tu comprendras un jour. »

Tandis que Kariya avait les yeux qui brillait de malice « Oooooh ! Mais il fallait le dire plutôt ! » il s'approcha de Hamano, se mit derrière lui, et le pris par les épaules « Dit moi tout. Quel est le point faible de Midori-san ? »

Tsurugi ne montra aucun interet à leur conversations, mais tendis tout de même l'oreille.

« T'es une fille ou quoi, Kariya ? » ricanait Kuramada.

« Elle ne connaît rien à l'amour ! C'est idiot, non ? » l'homme bronzé répondu spontanément.

Masaki claqua sa langue et poussa Hamano « Ce n'est pas un point faible ça. »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était un point faible. J'ai dit que je pouvais la taquiner avec ! »

« Et en quoi ? Nous aussi ont n'y connaît rien à l'amour. » répliqua Kurama.

« Non. Ce que je veux dire par rien, c'est vraiment rien. Elle ne serait même pas voir si quelqu'un est amoureux à moins qu'on ne lui dise. » « Par exemple. Si Akane-san ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Elle ne l'aurais jamais remarqué ! »

« Akane aime quelqu'un ?! » Shindou demanda choqué.

La plupart soupirèrent, et Kirino lui répondit « C'est pour ça que t'es un idiot. »

« Vous voyez ! C'est un sujet intéressant sur lequel l'embêter. »

Nishiki ricanait « Si tu veux finir avec les deux jambes brisé ! »

Un garçons qui ne prenait jamais part à ces discussions, qu'il trouvait futile. Pour une fois, l'envi de participer lui pris. « Mmf ! Moi c'est plutôt de vous que je me moquerais. Sans vouloir vous offenser Hamano-senpai. » le jeune homme aux yeux d'or dit de sa voix stoïque.

« Oooooh. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » il lui répondit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et relevant le menton.

« Bas… c'était évident qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en amour. » son ton n'avais pas vacillé.

« Et alors ? Ca n'empêche pas que je peux l'embêter avec. Pourquoi ce moquer de moi ? » il se défendé, haussant les épaules.

« Effectivement. Mais juste le fait que tu prennes ça comme une découverte est une raison pour ce moquer de toi. » la bouche de Tsurugi c'était déssiné dans un sourire mesquin. « En revanche. Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui est idiot à ne pas comprendre l'indescriptible. »

« Je...je...je nais jamais dit que c'était idiot de ne pas comprendre l'indescriptible ! »

« Vous avez dit que Midori-san était une idiote à ne pas comprendre l'amour. Mais c'est peut-être parce-que vous pouvez l'expliquer facilement dans les moindres détailles ? »

« Je...je ne serais pas l'expliquer. Mais- » il se fit coupé.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous moquer d'une chose qu'une personne ne sais pas, alors que vous même ne savez pas ? » son regard débordé de malice.

« Parce-que... » on voyait qu'il cherchait.

« Je n'attendais pas vraiment de raiponce, senpai. » il ferma son casier, pris ses affaires, et toujours avec un sourire mesquin les salua, puis partit.

Il eut un énorme silence. Personne n'osait bouger.

La seule réaction fut c-elle d'Armel « Il doit m'attendre. Non, mais qu'elle égoïste. »

Kurama tourna sa tête avec lassitude vers le blond, et lui dit « Ferme-là. »

 **AU GRAND CERISIER**

« _Voilà ! Comme ça je suis sur qu'il ne l'embêtera pas._ » pensait Tsurugi en s'asseyant lourdement près de l'arbre, et s'adosser au tronc. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant, au bruissement des feuilles provoqué par des douces brise, calment la chaleur de l'été. Quelque minute passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, ou qu'il eut une rêverie. Mais la solitude nous laisse souvent dériver vers des pensées que nous n'aurions jamais cru avoir. Et Tsurugi n'est pas une exception à la règle. « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai encore recommencé. J'avais fait la même chose à Akemi-san indirectement._ » il ouvrit ses yeux « _Hamano n'a même pas de sentiment pour Midori. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il la taquine. Mais, pourquoi ? Ils sont juste amis. Mais…_ _Non, la personne dont je doit vraiment me méfier c'est Akemi._ _Elle, elle pourrait vraiment_ _méloi-._ » il se redressa avec un regard inquiet « _Non !_ _Elle_ _est juste amoureuse ! Un amour_ _à sens unique !_ _Puis Midori n'aime pas les filles, pas dans ce sens la !_ » il avez une goutte de sueur « _Donc-_ ». Il se stoppa, plus aucun mouvement, respiration arrêté, son regard plongé dans le vide et choqué par ses propres pensés « _Mais de quoi ais-je peur ?_ ».

-x-

On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Merci d'avoir lue, désolé pour les fautes, j'espère que vous aimez toujours.

Les commentaires aides et font plaisir.

A la prochaine j'espère.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour je viens m'excuser, clarifier quelque truc, et vous posez une petite question.

J'annonce que j'arrête cette histoire.

Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérence entre les chapitres et que c'est mal écrit. Néanmoins je pense la réécrire car j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite et j'adooooore ce couple.

Je ne sais pas si je continue mon autre histoire « Dans un monde parallèle ». Si l'envie vous prends vous pouvez la reprendre, et faire la suite ou la recommencer du début, puis la refaire à votre façon. (juste me demander avant :))

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir fais patienter aussi longtemps, et arrêter l'histoire. (Personnellement je déteste lorsque quelqu'un stop l'histoire qu'il à commencé. Donc moi, je vous dit pas comment je me déteste. Déjà que je ne m'aimais pas beaucoup.)

Et enfin ma petite question ;)

Je veux faire une histoire en 3 chapitre.

Le premier sur Aoi

Le deuxième sur Akane

Et le dernier sur Midori

Je voulais les faire dans la peaux des princesses/héroïnes disney. (bien sur je refait les histoire avec ma patte)

Comme choix pour Aoi j'avais pensé à : Cendrillon

Akane : Belle

Midori : Mulan

Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez des préférences comme personnage qu'elles pourraient incarner à la place de ses 3 personnages. Ou alors des personnages en **plus** qu'elles pourraient incarner. (pourquoi ce contenter de 3 chapitre lorsqu'on peut en avoir 6 ou 9)

Et bien sûr leur prince seront Tenma, Shindou, et Tsurugi. (Enfin prince… Ca dépend des histoires.)

(Par contre, cela mettra du temps a arriver, car je ne mettrais que le chapitre sur Aoi si j'ai terminé d'écrire celui sur Midori. En revanche je ne les mettrais pas tous d'un coup.)

Voilà ! J'espère avoir des raiponces, et encore pardon et merci.


End file.
